


Your Touch Is a Spell, Binding Us Together

by whisperedstory



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Animal Transformation, Don't copy to another site, Familiar Jensen, First Time, M/M, Magic, Witch Jared, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-03-08 18:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18899797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisperedstory/pseuds/whisperedstory
Summary: Jensen has lived in the small college town New Hope, Texas all his life. Their little  Wiccan community is all he's ever known—and then Jared Padalecki strolls into his life. He's stronger than any witch Jensen has ever met and Jensen drawn to him from the moment they meet in the town's occult store.It only takes one night of flirting at a local bar before Jared asks Jensen out on a date—and to help him find information on a ritual he's looking for. They grow close quickly, working magic together and spending the nights together in the little cabin Jared rents outside of town, and Jensen realizes how much more there can be to life with a witch like Jared at his side.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by [Dig_Salt_Burn](https://twitter.com/Dig_Salt_Burn). Thank you!
> 
> The amazing and talented [fridayblues](https://fridayblues.livejournal.com/) made the incredibly beautiful art for this fic. Please go check out her [art post](https://fridayblues.livejournal.com/48159.html) and leave her lots of love. Thank you so much, hon—I'm so damn lucky to have you as a friend ♥

Jensen is curled up on the big, squishy bean bag tucked away in one of the corners of the store, reading a book on the Great Witch War when he feels eyes on him. A shiver goes through him and he feels compelled to look up. His eyes instantly find the tall figure of a man across the store, his face turned towards Jensen. For a moment, their gazes meet, hold, and then the man turns away and continues perusing the books on the shelf in front of him.

Jensen feels spell-bound, unable to turn his attention away that easily. Now that he's aware of the man, it's hard for him not to feel his presence. Definitely a witch. He's powerful, much more so than Jensen is used to feeling, and it would be almost stifling if the strength rolling off him in waves didn't feel so gentle. So benign. 

New Hope isn't a huge town and there aren't a lot of witches here. There are three covens with barely more than ten members each and even fewer familiars. And out of the witches in town, a lot of them aren't actually the real deal anyway. Jensen has grown up here all his life, knows everyone in town and _especially_ every witch. Most of them don't do much more than dabble with some small time magic.

The few that are a bit more powerful and take their gift more seriously come to _The Occult_ regularly, which is why Jensen likes to hang out here.

 _The Occult_ is a relatively big store. Bigger than one would imagine in a town the size of New Hope, but that's because there's a college here – it's pretty much the only thing New Hope is known for – and that brings in a lot of students who are wanna-witches or those whose lineage has been so watered-down over the years they can't do much more than the simplest of spells. Most people who come in here aren't even a blip on Jensen's radar.

This man is the real deal though. Jensen doesn't have much experience with witches of a higher caliber, but he's pretty sure this guy must come from a line of witches that probably doesn't have a lot of non-witch blood in its line. Jensen can feel it, the pull deep down in his gut, his blood singing inside of him, every part of him utterly drawn to the man. Compelled to be in his presence, to feel his magic, to serve him. And he's goddamn attractive too: a few years older than Jensen, maybe, and all tall and broad-shouldered, with a slim waist and long legs, and his face is beautiful, not classically handsome and all the more interesting because of it. He's got sharp cheekbones and a strong jawline, but there's a hint of dimples even though he isn't smiling, and his long, messy hair gives him a softness.

It's almost embarrassing how strong Jensen's reaction is to him. But it's in his blood to be drawn to witches, the more powerful the better. He can't help but want to be around them—as a familiar, it's what he was born to do.

He tries not to be too obvious, tries to stay cool, but he keeps sneaking glances, watching the guy as he moves around the store, eventually picking out a couple of books.

Jensen waits until he's paid and the door to the store has fallen shut behind him with a soft chime, before he drops his own book and gets up. He stretches, a low rumble erupting from his chest, before he crosses over the cash register.

"Who the hell was that?" he asks Danneel, his voice coming out a little more awed than he likes.

Danneel gives him a small grin. "That?" she asks. "Jared Padalecki. He's been in town for a couple of days."

"Padalecki," Jensen echoes. The name makes his insides twist, because a Padalecki is entirely out of Jensen's league and yet it just makes Jensen want him more.

The Padaleckis have been high priests and priestesses of one of the original seven covens in the US for centuries. And Jensen has heard a rumor that they're a line of witches that is completely pure, making them one of the most powerful families in the entire country, if not the world.

"Hmm," Danneel says. "Pretty cool, huh? I never thought I'd meet one of them."

"Yeah," Jensen agrees, leaning onto the counter. "Do you know what he's doing here? Where he's staying? Why the hell didn't I hear about this before?"

"Because you think you're too good for this town so you never hang out with anyone," Danneel points out.

"I hang out with you," Jensen points out.

Danneel rolls her eyes. "Aren't I lucky?" she snarks and Jensen swats her arm.

"Shut up. Now tell me. Tell me everything you know."

"You know, I know you're a feline, but I didn't know you could go into heat," she teases.

Jensen narrows his eyes. "Fuck you," he mutters. "I'm _not_ a cat, just because I can turn into one, and I'm not a fucking female anyway, so I don't go into _heat_."

Danneel laughs. "You're sure acting eager right now though."

"Just tell me about him," Jensen says, and if he sounds close to begging, then so be it. This is probably the most exciting thing that has happened to him in his entire life, and maybe that's a bit sad, but New Hope doesn't have a lot to offer to a familiar. He isn't entirely sure why he stayed, has thought about leaving more than once, but this place is all he's ever known. He's resigned himself to settling down with a local witch someday, but he's been determined to stay unattached for as long as he can, part of him always dreaming of something better coming along. Someone exciting.

Never in his wildest dreams had he dared to hope to run into a Padalecki though. Even though Jensen doubts Jared will take notice of him, will be interested in Jensen as his familiar and sweep him off his feet and offer him a life much more exciting than this, just knowing someone from the Padalecki lineage is here, in his town, is making his heart skip a beat.

Danneel's grin softens a little. "I don't know much. He's researching something and he's renting Beaver's cabin up in the mountains. That's pretty much all I know."

"Renting? So he's staying for a while?"

"I'm not sure," Danneel says and shrugs. "But I doubt it. There's not much here, right?"

Jensen feels his shoulders slump a little, knowing Danneel is probably right. "Yeah, probably not," he agrees.

"Hey," Danneel says and nudges him. "I heard he's been hanging out at _Sam's_ the past few nights, so how about you put on something nice tonight and try your luck? If nothing else, you'll get to ogle him for a while. You _are_ the strongest familiar in town—and the prettiest. So who knows."

Jensen gives Danneel a small, grateful smile and nods. "Maybe I will," he agrees. "Thanks, Danni."

☽★☾

_Sam's_ is packed. It's never really empty anyway. It's where the local witches hang out, and that means the place is always filled with curious college students and people passing through town who hope to meet some witches and witness real magic. But Jensen doesn't think he's ever seen the place this crowded, and he would know because he bartends sometimes when Sam needs some help.

It dampens Jensen's mood a little, knowing that if Jared shows up it won't be as easy as he'd hoped it would be to catch his attention. He mentally curses himself for not having approached Jared at _The Occult_ earlier that day.

Sighing, Jensen pushes his way past people to the bar to order a drink.

It takes frustratingly long to get the counter and once Jensen finally makes it, he realizes it's probably because Jared is already there, sitting on one of the stools at the end of the bar.

There's a cluster of people around Jared, and Jensen worries the flesh of his lower lip between his teeth, trying to come up with a way to approach Jared. He doesn't want to come on too strong, doesn't want to embarrass himself and come off as too eager, but every last part of him is yearning for Jared to notice him. It's a craving he's never felt before.

He's still contemplating his next move when Jared suddenly looks up at him, meeting his eyes, and then gives him a slow smile. Jensen feels his breath catch, the tugging in his belly becoming more insistent, and he can only hope the smile he offers Jared in return doesn't show how damn desperate he feels. Jared nods and then he lifts his hand and beckons Jensen over.

Several heads turn his way, but Jensen doesn't pay them any attention. With his heart racing in his chest, he worms past people to get to Jared.

"Hey," Jared says when Jensen is close enough, and Jensen gives him a small grin.

"Hi."

"We meet again, huh?" Jared asks. "I'm Jared."

"Jensen," Jensen replies and he's close enough to Jared now that he can feel him, magic rolling off him in waves like Jensen has never felt before. Someone jostles him, pushing him closer, and Jared grabs his hips, steadying him. His touch, even through the layers of Jensen's clothes, sends a shiver through Jensen; he swears he can feel Jared's power, his magic, seeping into him.

"Careful. Is this place always this crowded? You'd think it's the only bar in town," Jared says.

His voice is smoother than Jensen anticipated, and Jensen likes it—wonders what Jared sounds like chanting spells, weaving words together perfectly to create magic.

"It's usually not _this_ bad. But we usually don't have any famous witches hanging around either," he says teasingly.

"Oh? Who's that?" Jared asks, grin forming on his lips.

Jensen rolls his eyes, but his heart is beating in his chest. "As if you don't know you're a big deal."

"Am I?" Jared asks.

"Yes," Jensen says and tries to sound cool. "And right now, it's making it impossible for me to order a drink because the bartender will never get to me."

It's a bit of a lie. After all Matt, who's working the bar on his own right now, knows him and if he saw Jensen, he'd get a drink right away. The problem is that Matt is so busy, he's rushing back and forth, trying to keep up.

Jensen gives Jared a small pout, praying he's not laying it on too thick. Jared looks amused though. His hands slide from Jensen's hips and he leans in, close enough that Jensen feels his hot breath against his ear.

"Let me buy you one then, beautiful," Jared murmurs. "If I'm such a big deal, surely I can catch the bartender's attention."

"Least you can do, really," Jensen agrees, feeling a flutter of excitement in his stomach.

☽★☾

Jared doesn't pull away after leaning over the bar, so Jensen can't hear what he says to Matt as he orders a drink for Jensen. Jensen can practically feel the envy from everyone around him, and it just makes him scoot in a little closer to Jared, a smug smile spreading over his face.

Matt puts Jensen's drink down in front of them with a small smirk—a huge red monstrosity with a colorful umbrella and lime-green straw— and Jensen shoots Jared a mock glare. "This is what you ordered for me?"

"Sorry, sweetheart, is that not what you wanted?" Jared teases.

Jensen picks the drink up. "Actually, joke's on you," he says. "I love cocktails."

Jared hums and Jensen takes a big sip; it's fruity, but not too sweet, and Jensen can taste the sharpness of alcohol underneath the juice.

"Good?"

"Yes," Jensen says. "Though if you're hoping one of these will get me drunk and you can take advantage of me, you're mistaken."

It's a lie of course. If Jared would ask Jensen to follow him to the restrooms or the back alley for a quick fuck right now, Jensen would gladly do it. But he figures Jared doesn't need to know that; if he wants Jensen, Jensen is going to make him work for it a little.

"I wouldn't," Jared says sincerely. "But honestly, I'm surprised to see a familiar like you still unattached."

"Just haven't found the right one yet," Jensen replies, wrinkling his nose a little. "I'm surprised a witch like you doesn't have a familiar yet. Or a boyfriend or girlfriend."

"Could have someone waiting for me at home," Jared says, and Jensen stiffens.

"Do you?"

"Would I be here, buying you a drink if I did?" Jared asks, sliding his hand up Jensen's back in a gesture that eases some of Jensen's tension immediately.

"I'm a familiar; a lot of people don't think that really counts," he mutters, but Jared must hear him over the chatter and music in the bar, because he leans in, lips brushing against the shell of Jensen's ear.

"I can't imagine you ever not counting, sweetheart," he says, voice low, and Jensen exhales shakily. He turns, angling his body more against Jared's.

"Maybe we should take this somewhere else," he suggests, suddenly not wanting to wait any longer. He wants to be alone with Jared, wants to have him to himself and not share him with an entire room full of people. He's not used to feeling this way, this possessive.

"I would love to," Jared says, but he sounds apologetic rather than enthusiastic and Jensen draws back a little, scrambling to put some of his walls back up the moment he realizes he's going to be rejected. "But I'm meeting someone in a little while."

"Meeting someone," Jensen echoes.

"Not like that," Jared says quickly, his hand pressing against Jensen's back, keeping him close. "It's business not pleasure."

"Yeah?"

Jared gives him a soft smile. "Yeah," he repeats. "What about tomorrow? Are you free?"

Jensen licks his lips, taking a moment just so he won't seem too eager. "I am," he says.

"Great. We could meet up at the library on campus."

"The library," Jensen repeats, his excitement waning a little.

Jared gives him a rueful smile. "I do have to get some work done. But if you help me, I'm sure I can get things done a lot quicker. And then we can have some dinner, get to know each other a little better," he says. And Jensen he wouldn't be able to say no to anything Jared suggested right now, so he nods.

"Yeah, okay. I'll meet you at the library," he says.

☽★☾

Jensen shows up at the library a little early the next day and then spends fifteen minutes outside, trying not to pace as he waits for Jared to show up.

He'd spent way too much time agonizing over what to wear that morning before eventually settling on tight jeans, heavy boots, a gray henley, and his warmest leather jacket, with a couple of leather bracelets wrapped around his left wrist. He thought he looked cool, _hot_ ; but, now surrounded by the typical college crowd, he worries that Jared is into someone more like them. The bookish type, or someone softer, sweeter looking. A girl in a cute dress and boots or boys in nice jeans and sweaters.

"Jensen."

Jensen whirls around, then clears his throat as his eyes fall on Jared, trying to look more composed. "Jared. Hi."

"Hey," Jared says. He steps in closer, draws Jensen into a hug, and when he steps back he smiles gently. "I'm glad you came. You'll really be a big help to me."

"Yeah," Jensen says. "No problem."

"Hmm, no really, thanks, Jensen. You probably know where everything is and I'll get what I need a lot quicker," Jared notes.

Jensen feels the shift, his stomach squirming in a way that's definitely not good, his shoulders tensing. As a familiar, it's his job to help witches and he _craves_ to do that, but he hates how often it makes him feel like nothing more than a tool. "Why would I know where everything is?" he asks, feeling a little on edge.

Jared raises his eyebrows. "It's the biggest library in the area; I heard the occult section is pretty good," he says. "You must be here a lot."

"Yeah, well, I'm not," Jensen replies a little petulantly.

If anything, Jared's eyebrows lift even higher. "No?"

There's a hint of judgment in his voice, enough to make Jensen bristle. He crosses his arms over his chest, more trying to hide, to withdraw, than to look aggressive. "No. So?"

Jared holds up his hands, finally seeming to catch on that Jensen is starting to feel really defensive. "Sorry. I'm just used to witches and familiars being quite at home at their local libraries," he says. "Research is an important part of what we do. I actually make a living researching spells and rituals, and giving lectures. I'm at libraries all the time."

"Well, you're... you," Jensen huffs.

Jared gives him a small smile and Jensen feels some of the tension ease out of him. "What does that even mean?"

Jensen licks his lips, trying to pick the right words to explain and shrugs. "You come from a place where the Wiccan community is huge, right? Your family is from the Boston area? It's different there... or so I've heard anyway," he says. "In a town this size, we stick out. Especially familiars; there are only a few around here. And around campus... a lot of students are into occult stuff, even if they're not witches. Because it's all the rage these days."

He says the last part with an eye roll, sarcasm dripping off his tongue.

"Yeah," Jared says and snorts.

"Yeah, well, I get gawked at a lot when I'm here because of what I am. You have no idea how many kids think maybe there's some magic in them because their great great great grandma was rumored to have been a witch or some shit like that—and that I will somehow be able to help them unlock their magic. I don't really get left alone when I'm here."

"I'm sorry, Jensen," Jared says and steps closer.

Jensen gives a small shrug. "It's not a big deal. I'm sure you get way more attention all the time," he says. "I just don't really like coming here, is all. I prefer the store—Danni makes sure nobody's rude to me or the other familiars in town. We have some curious students and whatnot coming in, but it's not that bad. I get treated mostly normal when I'm there."

"Hmm," Jared hums. "Yeah, but it sounds like it still sucks. You're right, I come from a big community of witches. And I have a big family. I don't deal with people without magic all that much."

"Well, you probably will today. It's a small town—news about who you are will surely have made it to campus as well."

"I've been told I'm not very approachable if I'm not in the mood to be social," Jared reassures him. "And I'll make sure people leave you alone, too."

"Yeah?" Jensen asks, tipping his head back a little to look up at Jared through his lashes.

Jared slides a hand around his neck and rubs his thumb over Jensen's nape and the touch makes Jensen's skin feel hot. "Yeah, of course, sweetheart."

☽★☾

They set up a little space for themselves in the corner far in the library and Jared pulls out a laptop and a notepad. On it is a long list of books with a lot of titles crossed out, and a handful of the others have a red X next to them. He hands the list to Jensen with a smile.

"The ones with the red X should be here," he says. "Do you think you could get them for me? I wanna pursue what else they have."

"Sure," Jensen says, and takes the list from Jared.

He goes to find one of the computers set up in the library to look up where the books are and then goes to grab them. Jared is already back at the table when Jensen returns, a small stack of books sitting by his elbow. He's leafing through one, skimming the pages quickly, and Jensen guesses he must be looking for something specific.

Jensen sets the books down and Jared looks up at him then with a small smile. "Thank you, sweetheart," he says.

Jensen smiles back and takes a seat next to Jared. "What else can I do?" he asks.

Jared regards him for a moment, his expression somber. "I'm sure you've heard of Elizabeth Bordeur?"

"Of course," Jensen says, nodding. Elizabeth Bordeur was one of the most famous American witches in history, and her spells are well-known to this day. 

"I'm looking for a ritual of hers," Jared says.

"Okay," Jensen says and then waits for Jared to elaborate. Jared reminds tight-lipped though, and after a few moments of silence Jensen gives him a tentative smile. "I can look through these books and bookmark anything from her I find."

"That'd be great," Jared admits.

"Give me a sheet of paper," Jensen says, and when Jared rips one of of his notebook and slides it over to him, Jensen smiles in thanks. He tears it into small strips and then grabs the first book.

There were seven books on Jared's list, three of them are more general books on spellcraft and four circle around the topic of healing, so Jensen can guess the ritual Jared is looking for must have something to do with that.

They work their way through the books mostly in silence and when Jared finishes looking through the last book with Jensen's bookmarks, he can see the tension and frustration growing in Jared.

"No luck, huh?" he asks when Jared puts the book aside.

"No," Jared says, sounding dejected. "Man, I really thought I'd find the right thing here. There was this witch in the seventies who donated part of her personal library to the college and passed the rest on to her family. Her collection was supposed to be really extensive."

"Jim Beaver's great aunt," Jensen says, nodding.

"Yeah," Jared confirms.

"Jim has a lot of her books," Jensen says.

Jared sighs. "I know. I spend the last two days going through what he has—the guy isn't exactly organized. He has a lot of amazing books, but I didn't find what I'm looking for there either."

"Oh," Jensen says. "Well, maybe there's something in the restricted section?"

He can see Jared perk up at that, the furrow between his brows smoothing out. "There's a restricted section?"

"Yeah. They keep all the really old or rare books aren't kept in the main part of the library, so they aren't damaged," Jensen explains. "You need special permission to access that part of the library. I've only been there once, when I helped a local witch with a ritual."

"Who do I have to talk to to get access?" Jared asks.

"Any of the professors who work here can grant access," Jensen says with a shrug. "You should ask JD. Well, uh, Professor Morgan, he teaches Wiccan and mythology classes here. I'm sure he'd help out."

"That's Jeff Morgan, right? Someone mentioned him to me the other day."

"Yeah," Jensen confirms. "I'm friends with him. I can give him a call, see if he's on campus. He really just needs to sign a permission form."

☽★☾

It only takes a quick call to Jeff and they're on their way across campus to meet him at his office, Jeff more than happy to help.

"It's a real honor to meet you, Mr. Padalecki," Jeff says after giving Jensen a quick hug and shaking Jared's hand. He ushers them into his office, and Jensen can tell he's barely able to rein in his excitement.

Jared shakes his hand. "Just Jared, please," he says. "Thank you so much for seeing me and helping me out."

"Oh, no problem," Jeff replies and waves him off. "You know, I went to college in New York when your grandfather was a guest lecturer there for a semester. He was a remarkable man and I'm happy to help out his grandson."

"I'll let him know. I'm sure he'll appreciate it," Jared says politely.

Jeff looks like he wants to say more, and Jensen can't blame him, because he's still a little starstruck, too. Jeff settles for a nod then.

"Let me get the form for you. You just need to show it to one of the librarians and they'll let you into the restricted section," he says and moves behind his desk. He pulls open one of the drawers. "Jensen. How are you doing? And how's Danneel?"

"Fine," Jensen says and flops down onto one of the two chairs in front of the desk, while Jared takes the other. "And you could just call her and ask her yourself, you know?"

Jeff pulls out a sheet of paper and then glances at Jensen, his cheeks coloring a little. Danneel and he have been dancing around each other for a few months now, ever since Danneel dumped her last boyfriend, but so far no amount of prodding and teasing from Jensen has made either of them take a first step. 

"I suppose I could," Jeff admits.

Jensen smirks at him. "But will you though?"

"Jury's still out on that," Jeff replies and Jensen laughs, while Jeff ducks his face with a grin and signs the form for Jared.

☽★☾

Last time Jensen was in the restricted area of the library, he was in and out in ten minutes. This time, there's no rush and Jensen pulls out book after book, pointing out every spell and ritual he finds by Elizabeth Bordeur to Jared, but also skimming some other pages.

A good forty-five minutes pass before Jared mutters, "Oh fuck, _finally._ "

Jensen looks up from the book he's been leafing through. "You found it?"

Jared glances up, his expression excited and eyes gleaming in the dim light. "I did," he says. "You have no idea... I don't know how to say thank you for this, Jensen. God, I could kiss you right now."

Jensen clears his throat and ducks his head, his cheeks growing hot at the thought. "Oh. Well. It was nothing," he mumbles.

He looks up again when Jared moves into his line of vision, the book clutched in one hand. With the other, he cups Jensen's cheek as he smiles down at him. "No, seriously, Jensen, thank you," he says sincerely. "I'll copy this and then we can leave. And tonight I'll take you out to dinner, like I promised."

"I'd like that," Jensen says.

☽★☾

The restaurant Jared takes him to is one of the more expensive ones in town, but it's nothing fancy. Given New Hope's high number of college students, most of the places cater towards them and most of the older townsfolk don't need more than diner and bar food. If people feel like something fancier, they usually go to one of the bigger towns in the area. Jensen is glad Jared picked the little Italian place in the town's center, though. He fits in with his usual boots and jeans. He paired it with the nicest sweater he could find in his closet, a simple black one, but that's about as dressy as he gets.

As the waitress leads them to their table, Jared smiling politely and keeping a hand on Jensen's back, Jensen once again can't help but wonder if he's good enough for Jared. If Jared isn't used to guys that dress smarter than he does, that are a bit more refined. Jensen has never really felt self-conscious around a guy before, but being around Jared is a little intimidating. If there was such a thing as royalty in their community, Jared would be it. And Jensen's just a familiar, born and bred in a small town in the middle of Texas.

And Jared looks so much nicer than Jensen, wearing a charcoal pair of dress pants and a really nice-looking gray sweater. Jensen has a hard time taking his eyes off him and when their waiter comes to take their order, Jensen has barely done more than glance at the menu.

It doesn't help his nerves, though, that he's noticed that other people are looking at Jared, too. It makes jealousy and insecurities gnaw at his stomach. He tries to remind himself that it doesn't really matter—Jared is here with him tonight and who knows if he's even going to still be in town tomorrow. This isn't going to be more than a date, maybe—hopefully—one that will stretch into a night together, but that's it. 

"You're quiet," Jared notes when their waiter leaves—not without giving Jared a way too flirtatious smile. "If you don't like this place, we can go somewhere else. I just picked it because I asked around and I was told this is the place to take a date around here."

"You asked people where to take a date?" Jensen asks, looking at Jared through his lashes.

Jared gives him a slow smile. "Well, I wanted tonight to be nice," he says. "I know today was all work and no fun so far, sweetheart. Finding that ritual was really important to me. But believe me, I've really been looking forward to taking you out and spending some time with you since last night."

"Yeah?" Jensen asks hopefully. "Me, too." 

Jared looks pleased at that. "So, is this place okay?"

"Yeah, of course," Jensen replies. "It's really nice. I don't really come here a lot."

"Why not?"

Jensen shrugs. "Well, like people told you, it's a really popular place for couples," he says. "And I don't really date a lot, so…"

Jared cocks his head to the side, smiling. "Why not? I'm sure you get asked out a lot."

"Yeah, right," Jensen says with a self-conscious snort. "It's a small town and I prefer men, so the dating pool isn't huge to begin with. And… I don't date guys who don't treat me as their equal."

"Because…" Jared trails off, giving Jensen a knowing, but hesitant look.

"Because I'm a familiar, yeah," Jensen admits. "We're meant to serve witches. It kinda sets the tone for how people treat you." 

"Meant to _work_ with a witch," Jared corrects quietly, looking straight at Jensen. "I know there's a lot of prejudice and bigotry in our community still. But it's bullshit and I hope you know that."

"I know," Jensen says.

Jared leans forward a little. "Okay. I just want you to know that I _know,_ too. That I'm not like that," he says. "I know you were a little upset with me earlier today, but I hope you know what I said and what I assumed had nothing to do with you being a familiar. I made assumptions based on the fact that you're Wiccan, same as me." 

"I know," Jensen says and smiles softly at Jared across the table. "But thank you for saying that."

Jared grins and nods him.

Jensen glances back down at the menu, but he's too distracted to really focus on it, so he looks back up again after a few moments. "Is it really different in bigger cities?" he asks curiously. 

Jared bites down on the corner of his bottom lip and shrugs. "It _is_ different. But there are still bigots and assholes," he says. "But overall there are more people who are a bit more liberal. It's not perfect; we still have a long way to go. But yeah, small towns are still more conservative a lot of the time, especially here in the south." 

"Must be nice," Jensen says.

"Have you ever thought about leaving?" Jared asks softly.

Jensen shrugs, fingers playing with the slightly frayed edge of the menu. "Not really. I've always lived here. Hell, I've never even really traveled," he admits. "If I went to a bigger city, I wouldn't know anyone. At least I have some friends here. And it's not all bad."

"You should come visit me in Boston sometime," Jared suggests. "You'd like it."

"Yeah? Maybe I will," Jensen replies, smiling. He tries to sound casual, tries not to let it show how much the invitation makes his heart beat faster in his chest.

Jared returns the smile. He closes the menu and pushes it a little to the side. "You know what you want yet?"

"Oh," Jensen says and takes a quick glance, picking the second thing he sees. "Yeah, sure. I'll have a burger."

"Good. I don't know about you, but I'm starving," Jared says.

☽★☾

They're holding hands when they leave the restaurant almost two hours later. Dinner dragged on, both of them getting caught up in their conversation, sharing stories about their lives and almost letting the food get cold, and Jensen thinks this is what being on cloud nine must feel like. 

Jared is easy to get along with, open and friendly and genuine, and Jensen had loved listening to him tell stories about his life in Boston. But there'd also been an undercurrent of something more than a casual date between them, the way Jared kept looking at him full of interest, the little touches they shared, and despite the fact that most of the staff and customers had seemed pretty distracted by Jared being there, Jensen had had Jared's full attention the entire time.

As they approach Jared's car, Jared gives his hand a little squeeze. "So, this is the awkward part of the date where I can be a gentleman and just take you home or have the guts to ask you if you want to come back to my place," he says.

Jensen stops, a few feet away from Jared's car still, and Jared comes to a stop too, turning to face him. Jensen tips his head back a little, the fact that Jared is tall enough that he has to look up at him making his stomach flutter. "I won't think you're not a gentleman if you ask," he promises.

"Yeah?" Jared asks and then clears his throat. "Sweetheart, do you want to come back to my place?"

"Yes," Jensen replies, nodding.

Jared smiles and gives Jensen's hand a tug, gently pulling him closer. "Yeah?" he echoes. "I don't expect anything to happen if you do, promise. We can just hang out, have a drink, talk."

"I already said yes, Jared," Jensen teases. "And I really won't mind if something happens."

"In that case," Jared says and rests his free hand on Jensen's hip, "can I kiss you?"

Jensen turns his face up a little more, expectantly, and murmurs a quiet, "Please."

Jared smiles and Jensen has a split second thought about how damn attractive his dimples are, before his eyes slip shut and Jared's mouth meets his. It's still a little hesitant at first, but as their lips slide together Jensen feels himself relax and lean more into it. Jared untangles his hand from Jensen's, brings it up to cradle Jensen's face instead, and when Jensen feels the gentle prod of his tongue he parts his lips eagerly.

There are butterflies in Jensen's stomach, something he hasn't felt since he was a lot younger and a lot more inexperienced. It's a pretty damn near perfect kiss, with a pretty damn near perfect guy, and Jensen feels a flash of disappointment when Jared slows the kiss down before pulling away moments later. He doesn't go far, though, keeps his hand curved around Jensen's jaw.

"Probably shouldn't get carried away in public," he murmurs.

Jensen shifts back a little, his cheeks growing a little warm. It's not that he _forgot_ , but he didn't really think about the fact that they're in the middle of the lit parking lot of one of the busiest restaurants in town. By tomorrow morning, everyone in town will probably know about this. There's a part of Jensen that _likes_ that though, that feels a little smug about the fact that he's the one who got Jared's attention, who got a date with him and kissed him, and everyone will know about it. 

He clears his throat. "Right, yeah," he says. "Wanna head back to yours?"

"Yeah." Jared nods, and he grabs Jensen's hand again, tangling their fingers together even though they're almost at his car already anyway.

☽★☾

The cabin Jared is renting from Jim Beaver is sitting darkly in the middle of the forest that rises up on the outskirt of town. 

The porch light switches on automatically and Jared gives Jensen a little grin as he unlocks the door, stepping aside to let him inside first. When the front door falls shut behind Jared, they're once again clouded in darkness. 

Jensen blinks, expecting Jared to turn on the light, but instead he feels Jared's hands reach him, pulling him to Jared, and then Jared is kissing him again. 

Jensen makes a soft noise in the back of his throat, winding his arms around Jared's neck and leaning up into it. It's deeper than their first kiss, all hot and insistent, and one of Jared's hands is pressed between his shoulder blades, the other resting just above the curve of Jensen's ass, holding him tight against Jared. Jensen feels his body starting to respond, feels arousal pool low in his belly as their tongues slide together. 

" _Damn_ ," Jared pants when they part, and Jensen just wants to pull him back in. 

He can't see more than Jared's outline, feels more than he sees him shift, and then the light in the hallway is switched on and Jensen has to blink a few times before his eyes adjust.

"Sorry," Jared says with a small, sheepish chuckle. "I swear I didn't mean to attack you like that. Let's… let's get a drink. Have you been here before? I can give you a tour."

Jensen thinks he should take Jared up on the offer. He should sit down with him, drink, talk, get to know Jared more. But all that comes out of him is, "Bedroom." 

Jared looks at him, surprised, but then his expression morphs into something else, eyes going dark and intense and turned on. This time, Jensen is fully prepared to get pulled into another kiss.

☽★☾

Jensen spreads his legs a little wider, feeling a bead of sweat trickle down his forehead, and buries his face in the pillow to muffle the _mewl_ that escapes him when Jared pushes three fingers back inside of him. His cock is so hard he's aching with it, and Jensen isn't sure he's ever been this turned on in his life. 

Being so close to Jared, being this intimate with him, is giving him a headrush. He can feel Jared's power, his magic, cloying the air and washing over him, and Jensen wants. He wants his man, and as a familiar he wants this witch—wants Jared to possess him, wants to serve Jared in anyway he can. He's never reacted to anyone this way and it'd be scary if it wasn't for the fact that Jared's presence makes him feel safe, feel calm.

Jared knows exactly what he's doing, too, and even just his fingers inside of Jensen are making him see stars and voicing garbled pleas for more. Jensen would be embarrassed by how fucking eager he is acting, if it wasn't for the fact that Jared is, too. He could barely wait to get Jensen naked when they made it to the bedroom.

Jensen has barely mumbles the words, "I'm ready. Please, Jared, _fuck me_ ," before Jared pulls his fingers out and gets himself ready. The slick head of his cock nudging up against his entrance feels big, and Jensen takes a breath, relaxes as much as he can, as Jared starts pushing in. 

The initial intrusion makes him gasp, muscles locking up, more out of surprise than pain. Jared is bigger than most of the guys he's been with and it's been a while as it is, so it burns, pleasure and pain coiling deep inside of Jensen, setting every last nerve end inside of him alive. 

Jared stops with barely more than the head in and rubs a hand over the small of Jensen's back. "You're okay? You want me to stop?"

"No," Jensen says and it comes out with a moan. 

Jared gives him a moment, before he starts moving again, working himself in with shallow thrusts. Jensen curls his fingers into the pillow, silent moans and gasps spilling from his mouth as Jared slowly buries himself deep. He feels split wide open around Jared's cock, so full, and it feels _so good_. 

Jared stills when he bottoms out, and they're both breathing harshly. Jared's hands are on his hips, his grip firm enough that Jensen can feel the tips of his fingers digging into his skin. He takes a few moments to adjust, to relax a little, and then he rocks back onto Jared, moaning at the way it feels. 

"Fuck, baby," Jared hisses, flexing his fingers on Jensen's hips, stilling Jensen. He pulls out a good few inches and then pushes back into Jensen, and the way his cock drags against Jensen's prostate makes him moan brokenly. The next few thrusts are a little harder, his hands remaining firm on Jensen.

He finds a rhythm quickly, fucks Jensen all deep and smooth, skin slapping against skin. The bed creaks under them, the headboard hitting the wall with a dull _thud, thud, thud_ and Jensen can't help all the needy, breathless noises he's making, the quiet pleas for more until Jared picks up some more speed, pushing into him again and again and keeping him so full Jensen can't think. His whole body is buzzing, sparks of pleasure shooting up his spine.

Jared isn't any less noisy, his moans and soft groans broken up by murmurs of Jensen's name and garbled compliments about how Jensen looks, how feels.

Jensen feels his orgasm build low in his belly, feels himself hurling closer to the edge each time Jared thrusts into him, until his whole body goes taunt and it crashes over him. He comes hard, with a gasped cry, and Jared fucks him through it until there's nothing left and Jared's hands are all that's still holding him up. He feels it when Jared gets close, the way his last few thrusts get sloppy, his hips stutter, and he moans Jensen's name.

☽★☾

Jared has cracked the windows open and the fresh air of the early night feels nice and cool against Jensen's bare chest. The rest of him is warm, with a soft duvet pulled up over their hips, Jared curled up against his side. He's got one leg tangled with Jensen's and is tracing patterns onto his belly with one hand.

"Your other form is feline, huh?" Jared says into the silence between them, his voice soft and amused.

Jensen turns his head and squints at him through half-lidded eyes. "How'd you know that?"

Jared grins a little, ducking down to kiss the naked curve of Jensen's shoulder. "Beautiful, independent, feisty," he says, and then his tone gets more teasing as he adds, "And you're making these noises that almost sound like you're purring." 

He stills the movement of his hand then, spreads it out on Jensen's belly. Jensen blushes and averts his gaze. He knows he has some cat-like traits regardless of what form he's in, but he tries to keep them under control when he can. The more human he appears, the more he gets treated like one, and after years and years he's become pretty damn good at it. Danneel is the only person he ever his guard down around—and apparently, Jared, though Jensen blames the really amazing orgasm that broke his brain for that.

"Hey, why are you embarrassed by that?" Jared asks gently. He nuzzles Jensen's jaw, presses a soft kiss to it. "It's cute."

Jensen makes a dismissive noise in reply.

"I'm serious. I like it," Jared adds. His hand slips higher, curves around the side of his rib cage. "So I was right about the feline part?"

"Yeah," Jensen admits and falls quiet again.

Jared props himself up on his elbow and looks down at him, smiling softly, and Jensen can tell he's waiting for Jensen to elaborate.

"Just a cat. Nothing special," he says with a shrug. 

"There's nothing _not_ special about that," Jared replies. "I bet you're beautiful." 

"I just look like your average tabby cat," Jensen downplays, but he can't help but smile a little.

Jared sighs, so quietly Jensen barely hears it. "I don't think there could ever be anything average about you, sweetheart," he murmurs and ducks down to kiss Jensen, before settling back down next to him.

"You're staying the night, right?" he asks.

Jensen bites his bottom lip and turns onto his side, burying himself a little closer into Jared's warmth. "Can I? It's late and we're kinda far from town."

"Of course you can. I mean, I'd drive you if you wanted to get home," Jared says. "But I'd like it if you stayed."

"Okay," Jensen agrees readily.

"Okay," Jared echoes. He sounds happy with Jensen's choice and he winds his arm around Jensen, tugging him close before pulling the duvet up higher. 


	2. Chapter 2

Jensen is sitting on the kitchen counter, watching Jared make breakfast for them, and sipping the herbal tea Jared made him. There's a coffee machine by the kitchen window, but apparently Jared doesn't drink coffee so he didn't bother to buy any. Jensen stared at him in complete disbelief for a good few seconds when Jared told him. The tea isn't bad, but it's no substitute and if he was with some other guy, he'd already be hiking his way back to town right about now.

But hell, when Jared offered to drive them into town and have breakfast there, Jensen actually turned the idea down. Because after last night, he isn't ready to share Jared with the rest of the town just yet, to go have breakfast somewhere where the everyone around will gawk at Jared.

"I have to get some groceries today. I'll pick up some coffee then," Jared says, pushing the scrambled eggs around in the pan. 

"You're not leaving yet?" Jensen asks, looking up from his tea in surprise.

"You want me to?" Jared says with a hint of teasing.

"Uh, no, of course not. I just… figured you found the ritual you came here for." Jensen shrugs, putting the mug down next to his leg. 

Jared clears his throat and pushes the pan off the hot burner. "Well, I actually wanted to ask you about that," he says awkwardly. "It's not a small ritual. I was wondering if you would be willing to help me with it."

Something twists around Jensen's stomach, that dark, bitter insecurity that always rears its head so damn quickly. But he'd been proven right way too often, had every reason to mistrust a guy's intentions so many times in the past. 

"Don't do that," Jared says softly. He moves in front of Jensen, hips pressed against Jensen's knees, and cups his neck. "Jensen. Please don't think that's why I asked you to come home with me. Why I slept with you."

"I never said that's what I thought," Jensen says a bit defensively, his guard already up. 

"No, but you're not as hard to read as you might think." Jared rests his other hand on Jensen's left knee and gives it a squeeze. "I've been contemplating not asking you ever since I found the ritual yesterday, Jensen, because I was worried this was going to happen. But me asking you out had _nothing_ to do with wanting to ask you for a favor. You can say no and I'd still want to be with you." 

Jensen glances up at him, and Jared looks so earnest, almost pained. "What's the ritual for?" he asks quietly. "I know it involves a healing spell."

Jared nods and lets out a breath, like he's steeling himself for what he's about to says. "It's for me."

The words crash over Jensen like a bucket of ice water, and he tenses as fear grips him. "You?"

"Jensen," Jared murmurs and shakes his head. "It's not _that_ bad. Whatever you're thinking, it's not that. I'm not sick or dying." 

But it's a healing spell. And if you need me for it, if you had to look for it, it must be a special one. A strong one," Jensen says, his voice small. 

"It is. But I could do it on my own, and I will if you decide you don't want to help. It'll be easier with your help, though, and probably more effective," Jared explains. "Look, let's sit down and I'll tell you everything you want to know. It's kinda a long story."

"Okay," Jensen says, and Jared gives him a small smile. He kisses Jensen, quick and soft, and then draws back a little. He takes Jensen's hand in his and tugs him off the counter, leading him over to the small kitchen table tucked into the corner of the room. They both sit down, their knees brushing.

"It's my magic. I got myself cursed," Jared says with a wry, humorless grin. 

"Your magic?" Jensen echoes, frowning. "It's not gone or anything. I can feel how damn powerful you are."

"Yeah, but not as strong as I was up until a few months ago," Jared admits.

"I was seeing someone," he continues, and Jensen feels an instant tug of jealousy low in his belly. Jared meets his eyes, lips pressed together in a line. "She was a good friend of mine. We grew up together and we messed around a couple times over the years. It became more of a regular thing last summer—I'd been single for a while and she broke up with her boyfriend a few months earlier, and it seemed like a good idea. Just a casual arrangement, friends with benefits. I thought we were on the same page, you know?"

Jensen lets out a snort, and Jared grimaces.

"I know. But hindsight is twenty/twenty, right?" he says. "But I was always honest with her. She knew I wasn't looking for more than that with her and she said she was cool with that, that that's all she wanted, too. I'm not sure if that just changed over the next few months or if she went in thinking I would change my mind. But I never would have started anything with her if I thought she had feelings for me. That she'd get hurt."

"Okay," Jensen says, because he can tell Jared wants him to believe him, and he does. Jared sounds genuine and from what little he knows about Jared, Jensen's sure he's a good guy. 

"I guess it's a lot more complicated when you're friends," Jared admits. "And I cared for her. I still do. But anyway, around Christmas she started dropping hints about gifts and us maybe going away together over the holidays, and I realized she wanted way more from me than I wanted from her. So I tried to talk to her and told her I thought it'd better if we ended things and went back to being just friends."

"And she _cursed_ you?" Jensen concludes in disbelief.

Jared curls his shoulders in, making himself look smaller, his expression sad. "She was upset and hurt. I know she didn't mean to hurt me as much as she did."

"Jared."

"I don't _really_ blame her," Jared says. "I hurt her. So much. She didn't realize the damage the spell she cast could cause and she's apologized to me a million times since. I know she would never have used it if she had known."

"What exactly did it do?" Jensen asks tentatively, looking Jared up and down as if he'll be able to see it on him.

"It was a spell designed to completely block someone's magic," Jared admits, and Jensen feels his eyes go wide. "It didn't take full effect, sweetheart. She isn't nearly strong enough to do that."

"But it's limited your magic?" Jensen guesses, his heart aching for Jared. He can't imagine what that feels like, what it must be like to lose even part of your magic.

"Yeah. But if it was just that I wasn't quite as strong as I used to be, it wouldn't be _that_ bad," Jared says and sighs. "It's like there's a tear in my magic and I can feel it. Like this black hole inside of me."

"Oh, Jared," Jensen murmurs.

"It's why I need your help with this, Jensen. I'm not at my strongest right now and I need this ritual to work. To fix this."

"Of course I'll help," Jensen says immediately. 

"Thank you, sweetheart," Jared says and Jensen realizes how drained he looks. Right now he's not the powerful, confident guy Jensen met a couple of days ago; now he just looks exhausted, like someone who's been pushing themselves for too damn long and is reaching their limits.

Jensen gives him a small smile. "So, the ritual. You're sure it's going to work, right?"

"Yeah. I researched the curse endlessly and so did my parents. This ritual will fix things," Jared says. "I need a few supplies. There are some things that I think that probably won't be in stock and I was told it's the biggest occult store in the area, so it'll be a few days before I have everything you need." 

"If you don't need something insanely rare, Danneel can probably order whatever you need," Jensen says. "I need to check in and see if Danni needs any help later anyway. I help her out at the store a few times a week. I can put in an order for you if you tell me what you need."

"I'll come with you. I need to pick up some stuff anyway," Jared says and then takes a glance at the stove, his expression dubious. "Maybe we should go have breakfast in town after all. Those eggs are probably cold by now and they probably weren't all that great to begin with."

Jensen laughs and nods. "Yeah, okay."

☽★☾

Jensen feels the eyes on them as they enter the diner, the chime above the door jingling merrily. It's not Jared they're staring at here, though, it's him.

The diner Jensen picked is one that's frequented mostly by non-Wiccan folk. He'd wager most of the people here have no idea who Jared is or what position his family holds in the Wiccan community. They all know who Jensen is though—they know _what_ he is. Some Wiccans may be prejudiced against familiars, but not the way non-Wiccans are, at least in the small town of New Hope. To them, Jensen is an abnormality. An animal, for all intents and purposes, and the fact that he has a human form just makes him stranger rather than human.

Weirdly enough, it hurts more when Wiccans treat him differently than the way the other people in town treat him. Jensen knows their behavior is based on a complete lack of understanding—hell, they barely get Wicca to begin with, and familiars are so far outside the box of what they perceive as normal that he knows he scares them.

Jensen has a pretty thick skin, though, and he'd rather be here, in a place where Jared is left alone and he has him to himself, than at a place that's popular among their community.

"Not a lot of Wiccans here," Jared notes when they've settled into a booth across from each other. 

"No," Jensen agrees and reaches for the menu. He takes two out of the little stand at the side of the table and passes one of Jared. 

Jared looks at him silently for a moment or two, then accepts the menu. "You sure this is where you want to have breakfast?" 

Jensen shrugs. "Yeah, it's fine. Their hash browns are supposed to be really good."

"Their tea choices are… _minimal,_ to say the least," Jared notes and makes a small face.

Jensen laughs. "I had tea earlier, you can have coffee now," he says. "Or shitty tea."

Jared sighs dramatically but nods, and then puts the menu away after perusing it quickly. "You come here a lot?"

"Not really," Jensen says casually.

Jared gives him a little grin. "Yeah, I kinda figured. Given that everyone is looking at you like you're a ghost."

"I think they'd be less bothered by a ghost than a familiar," Jensen jokes. 

"And you're sure you don't want to go somewhere else? This can't be the only place in town where you get have a decent breakfast." 

"No, but it's one where I can have breakfast with you without everyone else stopping by the table to introduce themselves and talk to you," Jensen admits, looking at Jared to gauge his reaction.

Jared looks surprised for a split moment, but then his eyes soften and a pleased smile tugs at his lips. "Okay," he says and nudges his foot against Jensen's under the table.

Jensen gives him a small grin and knocks his foot against Jared's in return, pushing it away. "Just maybe none of that," he says. "PDA between two guys on top of one of us being a familiar and a witch might _really_ freak some of these people here out." 

"Jesus," Jared mutters around a laugh, but nods.

☽★☾

Danneel smirks when Jensen comes in, Jared trailing behind him. She stops rearranging one of the shelves.

"Good morning, Jensen," she all but chirps. "It _is_ a beautiful morning, isn't it?"

Jensen glares at her, before schooling his expression and turning towards Jared. "You wanna start looking for the things you need?"

Jared gives him amused look. "You're not even gonna introduce me?"

Jensen heaves a sigh. "Fine. Just… whatever she says, it's a lie. She's a horrible person," he warns and shifts and waves his hand at Danneel. "Jared, this is Danneel. Danneel, Jared."

Jared laughs a little and side steps Jensen to go and shake Danneel's hand. "Hi. I've heard a lot about you already."

"All bad things, I'm assuming based on that introduction," Danneel says with a grin. 

"Not _all_ bad things," Jared amends teasingly. 

"Well, I've heard all kinds of things about you, too. Not from Jensen, but everyone else. Like, I heard you like making out with hot familiars in parking lots," Danneel says. "As someone who has made out with more than one guy in that exact parking lot, I commend you on your choice."

"Danneel," Jensen groans.

Danneel snickers. "What? You had to know it would be the talk of the town today."

"I did," Jensen admits. "But how about we don't talk about it?"

Jared laughs softly. "Okay, I'm gonna go look for those things I need before Jensen gets grumpy," he says. He leans in and kisses Jensen's cheek and then gives them both a smile before heading for the shelves with the herbs in the back of the store.

"So," Danneel prompts. "Did you two happen to come in at the same time, is this a really lame second date or a morning after?"

"What? Are you saying there's some stuff people in town don't know yet?" Jensen snarks.

"So, morning after then," Danneel guesses. "Hey, good for you." 

"Danni."

"Seriously, Jensen," Danneel says genuinely, smiling. "You are obviously really into him and he seems to like you, too. That's great. It's been way too long since you dated someone." "There wasn't anyone to date," Jensen replies.

Danneel shorts. "Don't I know it."

"Yeah, you don't have options at all," Jensen teases. "How's Jeff, by the way?"

"Jeff who?" Danneel asks innocently and then laughs. "Okay, okay. Maybe there's one option."

"Lucky you."

"Hey. You've got an option right over there," Danneel says, nodding subtly at Jared with a grin. "A really gorgeous option."

"But he's not gonna be in town forever," Jensen points out.

Danneel turns towards the shelf again, where she's been stocking up the crystals. "You know, you don't have to be either, Jensen," she says quietly.

It's a conversation they've had before, many times. The only time Jensen ever came close to leaving New Hope was when Danneel left for a year, trying to make a life for herself in New York. He's not sure what held him back in the end, but they'd only been nineteen back then and in the end moving to New York had been too big a step for him. And Danneel came back after a year, having decided that while New York was great it wasn't for her. She's been a lot more settled since, happy to make a life here in New Hope, and Jensen has always envied her of that. 

At this point, Jensen isn't sure he's ever going to leave, not permanently. Maybe he'll travel a little one day, maybe even visit Jared in Boston if the offer still stands a few months from now. 

Sighing, Jensen takes a few crystals from the box sitting on the floor and hands them to Danneel. "You need help with anything around the store today?" he asks.

Danneel gives him a look, but lets him change the subject with a small nod. "There are some new boxes that need to be unboxed, and I need to do some paperwork, so if you could man the store for a few hours that'd be great," she says. "Unless you have plans."

Jensen glances at Jared and shakes his head. "No plans," he says.

"Sure?"

"Yeah. Jared has some plans already," Jensen says and then smiles sheepishly. "I'm hoping he might want to hang out again tonight, though."

"Hang out, huh?" Danneel mocks.

Jensen just sends her a little smirk in reply. But deep down, he knows this isn't just about sex for him. If Jared just wanted to sit and talk for the entire night, Jensen would be more than happy, too, and that's the scariest thing about it.

☽★☾

_The Occult_ is busier than usual that day, and Jensen knows it's because word has spread that he's working a shift. What surprises Jensen is that it's people from town as well as a lot of students, and somehow Jensen didn't think Jared would be such a hot topic on campus as well. A lot of students might be into Wiccan, but more for the novelty of it, and he didn't think they were deep enough in the community to know or care about Jared.

A lot of them don't even bother to buy anything, while others are polite enough to at least pick up a little something—a black candle, a few herbs, one of the cheaper crystals Danneel sells.

And almost all of them hang around a lot longer hang usual. Jensen mostly stays behind the counter, pretending not to notice the looks that are being cast his way. The few conversations that some attempt to start with him about Jared he nips in the bud, smiling disinterestedly or giving one word answers. 

He feels a flash of relief at seeing a friendly face when Jeff comes in mid-afternoon. He takes one glaces around the store, eyebrows growing up and a look of exasperation crossing his face.

"Is Danneel not in?" he asks as he approaches the counter.

Jensen sighs. "She's in the back. You can pop in if you wanna say hi."

"Nah. Maybe later," Jeff says. "I'm actually here to buy some stuff. Figured this place would be pretty empty around this time of the day."

"Well, apparently nobody has to work today," Jensen snarks, and Jeff laughs.

"Okay, everyone," he says loudly and looks around, smiling widely. "I know you all have a life, so why don't you leave Jensen alone and get back to it? And if you happen to be a student and in one of my classes, I've just decided I'll give you all pop quizzes for the rest of the week, so you might want to go study."

Jensen hears a petulant, "But Professor Morgan," mixed in with various other protests, but more than one person looks sheepish, and the store does start to clear out a little until there are only a handful of people milling around.

"What's with the ruckus out here?" Danneel asks, popping her head out of the door leading to the back.

"Nothing," Jensen says. 

"Yeah, Jensen was just being mobbed," Jeff says lightly. 

"Oh shit," Danneel says and steps out, glancing around the store before coming up behind the counter. "You okay, Jen?"

"Fine. It's not like it was the entire town. Just a few nosy people," Jensen says with a sigh. He waves his hand at Jeff. "Jeff's here to actually buy something, though. He needs some stuff. Maybe you want to help him find everything?"

"Yeah. Sure. We have stuff," Danneel says, and Jensen watches her cheeks turn pink as she stumbles over the words.

"Wow. You're so smooth," he says, and Danneel glares at him. 

"Don't you have work to do?"

"I'm taking a break," Jensen says with a grin. "I'm going to go get a coffee from _The Magic Bean_. You guys want anything?"

"I'm good," Danneel says. "We have a coffee machine in the back." 

Jensen wrinkles his nose. "Yeah. And it makes really crappy coffee. Jeff?"

"An Americano would be great," Jeff says.

Jensen nods and straightens. "Got it," he says, and saunters out of the store.

_The Magic Bean,_ the coffee shop across the street, isn't too busy, but Jensen takes his sweet time anyway, chatting with Genevieve behind the counter—who not only makes the best coffee in town, but also happens to be a familiar as well—and idling around, just to give Jeff and Danneel a bit more time together.

☽★☾

Jared picks Jensen up at the end of his shift, and Jensen feels a little smug as he gets into his rental and notices a few heads turning, watching them. 

Jensen thinks he can see some tightness around Jared's eyes, his mouth a little pinched, but then he leans across the gearshift and kisses Jensen, and when he pulls back his expression has smoothed out. "Hey sweetheart. How was work?"

"Good. Fine," Jensen says with a little grin, his stomach doing somersaults because this feels so damn domestic. Feels like more than a casual fling. "How was your day?"

"Hmm, okay. I talked to Jim and extended my rent for another month," Jared says. "And he let me spend some time in his library, browsing a little now that I can."

"You're staying another month?" Jensen asks.

"Danneel said it'd take up to a week for her to get all the things I need. And Jim's library is pretty extensive and I want to check out more of the books," Jared says, his eyes trained on the road. "Maybe hit up the library again. So yeah, I wanna stay a little bit longer, even after we do the ritual."

"Cool," Jensen murmurs, and he sees Jared's lips twitch up into a smile. He lets go of the wheel with his right hand and lets it drop on top of Jensen's thigh instead.

"And maybe you can keep me company sometimes, so I don't get too lonely in the cabin."

"Yeah. Yeah, I can do that," Jensen agrees. He covers Jared's hand with his, loosely tangling their fingers. "So. Did you wanna go somewhere or just head back to yours?"

Jared licks his lips and throws a quick glance at Jensen before turning his attention back to the road. He's been driving slowly, heading down the main road. "Is there anything fun to do around here?"

"Nothing special. There's a movie theater a town over and a minigolf course," Jensen says and gives a slow grin. "But nothing as fun as going back to the cabin."

Jared laughs, and Jensen thinks he sounds relieved. "The cabin it is then."

☽★☾

Jensen brushes his lips over the curve of Jared's shoulder and slowly trails his hand up Jared's naked stomach. The buzz of the orgasm is fading, but he feels sated to the bone, mellow, just lying naked in bed with Jared. 

Jared catches Jensen's hand in his when Jensen strokes it up over his chest, holds it there. Jensen feels the steady thump of Jared's heart under his palm, and the thrum of his magic. It's crazy to think that Jared isn't even at his full power right now, makes Jensen wonder how much stronger Jared's magic can possibly be. Being this close to Jared, he feels it sing in his blood, Jared's magic weaving a spell around him and drawing him in. He wants to bury close, wants to let Jared's magic consume him—wants Jared to consume him.

Jared shifts onto his side, pulling Jensen against him and kisses the top of his head when Jensen tucks it under his chin. "You good?" he murmurs.

Jensen sighs contently. "Perfect," he says. He's already aching to have Jared back inside of him. Wants Jared to fuck him so deep and hard he'll feel it for days. 

Jared hums and strokes a hand down Jensen's back, stopping at the curve of his ass. "We should go get cleaned up."

Jensen shakes his head, kisses Jared's collarbone. "No," he says. "I like this."

The drying sweat is making his skin itch a little, but he doesn't want to shower any of it off. He can feel the sticky mess of come and lube inside of him, between his cheeks and top of his thighs, and it makes him feel like _Jared's_. 

"You know how I said it feels like there's a dark hole inside of me?" Jared asks, the words mumbled into Jensen's hair. His hand presses more firmly against Jensen, holding them together. 

"Yeah," Jensen says, kissing the same spot under his mouth again. Just the thought of it, of the curse, kills his buzz a little, makes his chest ache for Jared. He rests a hand on Jared's hip, squeezing it, and then slowly smoothes it up to his waist. "Is it bad right now?"

"No. That's the thing," Jared says, his voice all low and soft. "It doesn't feel quite as bad when I'm close to you, sweetheart. You're distracting."

"Oh," Jensen says and tips his head back, smiling a little. "Guess that means you have to keep me around."

"Guess so," Jared says, sounding amused. He brings a hand up to Jensen's face, tilts his face up with his fingers under his chin, and draws him up into a kiss. 

☽★☾

Jensen works fewer hours at _The Occult_ that week than he usually does, and he skips on the weekly coven circle he usually attends. Jensen isn't a fixed member of any of the covens, not feeling affiliated to any of them without a permanent bond with a witch, but he always takes part in one of the circles they hold every week.

He and Jared hold their own circles in the yard behind the after sunset instead, just the two of them. Both of them are barefoot, wearing nothing but underwear and their ceremonial robes, despite the fact that it's only mid March, just to feel the earth and grass under their feet. 

Jensen sets out four chalices for the four elements, making a large square, and Jared draws a circle connecting each of them. They stand in the middle of the circle and hold hands as Jared leads them through a few simple spells, asking for peace and protection.

When they're done, Jensen feels warm and calm, protected in their little circle, and Jared pulls him into a slow, deep kiss, their magic wrapped around them like a soothing blanket.

Jared makes them both a cup of tea afterwards and brings them out to where Jensen is sitting on the couch in the living-room. He cups his hands around Jensen's mug, murmurs "Cool," before handing it perfectly temperate to Jensen. 

Jensen waits until Jared has settled down next to him and turns sideways, bringing his legs up onto the couch. He plants his feet between Jared's slightly spread legs, his knees bent, and worms his cold toes under Jared's thigh. 

He takes a careful sip, smiling at the burst of lemon and honey on his tongue. "You're making me enjoy tea," he admits, and Jared grins at him, wrapping one hand around Jensen's calf.

"The horror," he says and squeezes Jensen's calf. "It's good for you."

"You're such a witch," Jensen teases.

"And you're nothing like other familiars," Jared replies and before Jensen face can fall, he adds, "I like that."

☽★☾

The ritual to rid Jared of the curse, to heal his magic, is simple, but the preparations are lengthy. There's a brew Jared makes that he has to drink beforehand that takes several hours to make, letting it cool and reheating it again and again as he adds more and more ingredients. 

They have to do the ritual at nightfall, and Jared doesn't eat anything and only drinks water all day. 

He mediates for an hour before the ritual and Jensen doesn't have to, but he sits down with Jared and mediates with him. He feels calm and ready afterwards.

Jared drinks the cold brew and he doesn't say anything, but Jensen can tell by the slight grimace that it doesn't taste pleasant. 

They change into their black robes together and then walk out into the backyard together and, for a short moment, Jared tangles is fingers with Jensen's. He presses a quick kiss to the corner of Jensen's mouth before they part, and they set up a circle together. This time Jared places four bloodstones between the chalices. 

They sit down across from each other, a small bowl with a small cotton pouch that Jared prepared between them, and Jared lights the two thick black pillar candles to their right and left. Then he holds out his hands, palms up, and Jensen places his hands into Jared's.

"At this hour, in this night, I conjure the power, to fix what is broken, to heal what is not right," Jared starts, his voice pitched low and his tone slow and steady. Jensen licks his lips and joins in, repeating the words in unison with Jared over and over.

Jared lets go of his hands briefly to set the pouch on fire with one of the candles, but neither of them stops chanting.

Jensen has taken part in a lot of spells and rituals in his life, some easy and some harder, but it's never been like this. He feels it build, feels Jared's magic grow, rising around them, and he feels his own energy being added to it, amplifying it and it doesn't stop. He feels himself get weaker as the spell gets stronger, his brain going a bit fuzzy, the air around them feeling hot and thick. 

And then it's like something snaps and Jensen gasps. He stops chanting and Jared does too, his hands tightening around Jensen's. Jensen wants to ask if they did it, if it worked, but it's like he can't form the words, any words, and he feels his eyes slide shut with exhaustion.

☽★☾

There's a big warm hand patting him, brushing through his fur all the way from his head over his back to his tail. Jensen purrs happily and stretches, blinking his eyes open. 

Jensen is curled up on Jared's lap. 

In his cat form.

The realization washes over him like a bucket of icy water, and Jensen jumps up, changing into his human form. He almost falls off Jared's lap, but Jared catches him, wrapping his hands around him and pulling him closer.

"Easy. Careful," he murmurs. "I've got you."

Jensen's heart is pounding and his first instinct is to push Jared away, to scramble of his lap and get away. It's been a long, long time since he let anyone see him in this form. He doesn't even shift around Danneel, not since they were teenagers. But it's Jared, and while the uneasy feeling doesn't quite fade, he feels himself calm down in the circle of Jared's arms. He shudders, and Jared rubs a hand up and down his back.

"It's okay, baby. It's just me," he says gently. "Are you okay?"

Jensen's mind feels a bit fuzzy, confused about how he ended up in his other form on Jared's lap, but then he remembers the ritual and he tenses. "Did it work?" he asks, but as the question leaves his mouth he already knows the answer. He can feel Jared, and if he thought Jared was a force to be reckoned with before, that was nothing compared to now. He feels the full effect of Jared's power, feels the magic that simmers deep inside Jared, that courses through his veins.

"It worked," Jared confirms, and Jensen trembles as he breathes in. He reaches a hand up to Jared's neck, tucks his fingers under the collar of his shirt, needing to feel bare skin. The touch makes the tips of his fingers tingle.

"Fuck," he murmurs, a little awed. 

He's read a lot about pure bloodlines, about the Padaleckis. Has heard all about the strength witches like Jared are supposed to possess. But it's not until now that he truly gets it. 

"How do you feel?" Jared asks, pulling back a little and peering at Jensen with a somber expression.

"Fine," Jensen mutters, and he feels his cheeks heat up. He passed out. It's never happened to him before—working magic with a witch has left him exhausted before, but never like this. He feels drained, his limbs feeling like jello.

Jared cups his face with one hand, the other arm still firmly wrapped around Jensen. "Sweetheart, I completely zapped you out of energy with that ritual. I'm sorry if I didn't prepare you as much as I should have for what it'd be like," he says. "I feel pretty damn exhausted too."

Jensen gives Jared a dubious look and Jared snorts a little. "Seriously," he says. "You've been out for a couple of hours, but I was napping with you until, like, twenty minutes ago, too."

Jensen licks his lips and then gives a small nod. "I've never done magic that felt as powerful," he admits. 

"I don't do this kind of stuff every day either."

"But you could," Jensen points out, and turns his head, nuzzling a little into Jared's palm. "You're so strong, Jared."

"I know witches that are a lot stronger than me," Jared says. 

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. I'm not even the close to being the strongest in my family," Jared says. 

"I feel like such a hick," Jensen mumbles. 

"You're not. You're pretty damn amazing, baby." Jared hand falls from Jensen's face, settling down on his hip instead as he shifts Jensen on his lap. Jensen remembers then that he's still completely naked, his robe probably having slid off him when he turned. He shudders, and Jared must notice, because he reaches to the side, grabbing the throw from the other end of the couch. He tugs it around Jensen's shoulders, and then pulls him back into his arms, and Jensen rests his cheek on Jared's shoulder.

He feels sleepy, and resting against Jared he feels warm, cuddled up in the blanket and Jared's arms.

"Let's head to bed," Jared suggests quietly, kisses Jensen's temple. "I think we both need some more rest."

"Yeah, okay," Jensen agrees, a yawn slipping out.

☽★☾

Jensen wakes up to the sound of rain the next morning, fat drops splattering against the windows and onto the roof. It's not cold in the bedroom, but Jensen buries deeper into Jared's warmth anyway and tugs the comforter higher over them both.

Jared lets out a sleepy, content sigh and drags one of his hands down to the small of Jensen's back. "Morning," he mumbles, sounding barely awake yet.

"Morning," Jensen echoes, his voice raspy. He licks his dry lips and worms one of his legs between Jared's. Through the thin cotton of Jared's boxer-briefs he can feel the hot, heavy bulge of his morning wood against his thigh. He hitches his leg a little higher, rubbing it against Jared.

Jared makes another noise, low and breathy. "Guess that means you're feeling more energized again, huh?" he asks, his voice thick.

Jensen tips his head back to meet Jared's eyes and smiles lazily. "If I say no, can we stay in bed all day?" he asks.

Jared laughs. "Baby, we're doing whatever you want today," he says. "After what you did for me yesterday, it's my turn to take care of you now."

"Yeah?" Jensen rolls his hips against Jared, the moan that slips through his parted lips muffled by Jared's mouth as it comes down to cover his. Jared's hand slips lower, under the waistband of Jensen's underwear, and he palms Jensen's ass as they kiss, pulling him against him while grinding their hips together.

It's different than the other times they had sex so far; even more intense. Familiars are drawn to witches like moths to a flame, and with Jared's full strength restored, he's intoxicating. Jensen is aching for him all over before they're even naked, and by the time Jared has finished prepping him, Jensen is leaking precome, writhing and squirming on Jared's fingers, begging shamelessly for more, for Jared to fuck him.

Jared pushes Jensen's legs up onto his shoulders and sinks into him with one smooth thrust. His eyes are dark, pupils blown wide, and he looks at Jensen with so much hunger, so much want, that it makes Jensen's head spin.

Jared fucks him hard and deep, leaning down for biting, dirty kisses, and he draws it out for what feels like an eternity, slowing down and bringing Jensen back whenever he gets close. He brings him to the edge of coming over and over, Jensen's pleasure spiking higher and higher, and by the time Jared lets him come, Jensen is crying and mewling, clutching at Jared's shoulders and moaning Jared's name.

Jared fucks him through his orgasm, thrusting in and in, until he comes too, buried deep inside of Jensen. 

☽★☾

Jensen's breath is still hitching a little, and every exhale comes out as a purr, a rumble that starts deep inside of him. He tries to bite those sounds back, but he can't help it, too fucked out for his body to obey his brain. 

He's sprawled out half on top of Jared, his head pillowed on his chest, and Jared is rubbing his back with one hand, the other toying with his hair.

When a particular long, loud purr erupts from Jensen, he turns his face into Jared's collarbone to muffle the sound.

"Don't do that," Jared says, and tugs a little at the hair at the back of Jensen's head. "Let me hear you, sweetheart."

Jensen tenses, feels his guard coming up. Jared's hand on his back slows down, his strokes becoming broad and soothing.

"You don't have to hide that side of yourself from me, Jensen," he continues says softly. "Okay? I like your purr."

Jensen sighs, the sound breathed into Jared's skin, and then he turns his head to the side again. "Why?" he asks almost meekly.

"Why wouldn't I? It means you're content," Jared says. "I like knowing you're content when you're with me."

Jensen hums noncommittally.

"It's not something you're comfortable with, huh?" Jared guesses and Jensen heaves another sigh. He rolls off of Jared carefully and flops over onto his back, covering his eyes with his arm.

"'s just—most _other_ people aren't comfortable with it. Especially not the people I've dated… it reminds them that I'm not a human," he says plainly. "Except, well, there were a couple who liked it a little too much and that's not any better."

"I know it's not quite the same. But a lot of people would say I'm not quite human either, being a witch," Jared points out with a small shrug, and Jensen huffs. He lets his arm drop and turns his head towards Jared.

"Yeah, and if you were dating one of them, wouldn't you hide that side of you to avoid making them feel uncomfortable as well?"

"I wouldn't date anyone who would think me being a witch made me less of a person," Jared says.

"Well, that wouldn't have left me with a lot of options around these parts," Jensen says and shifts, turning onto his side. "It's just always been easier that way."

"Okay. But you don't have to worry about that with me," Jared murmurs and touches Jensen's cheek. "I know what you are. And it doesn't make me like you any less or any more than if you were a human or a witch."

Jensen exhales slowly, nods. "It's just… a habit, I guess, hiding those traits. I even do it around Danneel and I know she wouldn't care," he says. 

"What about your family?" Jared asks.

Jensen tenses, averting his eyes to not look at Jared. 

Jared's hand slides from his cheek to his shoulder, rubbing it. "Sorry, I don't mean to pry. You don't have to talk about it," he says quietly. 

"I didn't have a horrible childhood or anything," Jensen quickly says, not wanting Jared to get the wrong impression. He thinks, perhaps, his childhood hadn't been different from that of a lot of familiars. 

"I wasn't thinking it was, baby. I'm just… curious, I guess. You don't talk about yourself a lot."

Jensen frowns and when Jared squeezes his shoulder a little, he scoots a little closer, until he can fit himself up against Jared's body, rest his head under Jared's chin. Being this close to Jared makes him relax a little. Jared's magic, Jared's presence, is like a blanket, wrapping around him and soothing something deep inside of him. He knows part of it is biology—Jared's strength is like a beacon to familiars, drawing them in. But it's more than that. More than the fact that Jared is a strong witch that attracts Jensen to him. Jared's safe. He's comfort. 

Jensen slowly, gently rubs his face against Jared's skin, and sighs when Jared starts carding his fingers through his hair. He turns his face to rest his cheek against the top of Jared's chest.

"There's just not a lot to say," he finally says vaguely. "You know, the usual. My mom was a familiar, my dad a witch."

"And you grew up around here?"

"Yeah. I lived in this town all my life. Went to school with all the local kids, and my mom taught me everything about being a familiar, and I was part of my dad's coven," Jensen says, his words picked carefully, slowly. "They, uh. They passed away a few years ago. My dad got sick and when he died, my mom followed him."

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart," Jared says softly.

Jensen nods. "It's okay. I mean, not _okay_ okay. But they loved each other and they couldn't live without each other, I think. So I like to think they're together now," he explains. "They were really close, all my life."

"That's really nice, Jen. Growing up with parents who love each other that much."

"Yeah, I guess. They… didn't really plan on having kids, you know? My dad, he wasn't particularly proud of having a familiar as a son. Sometimes… sometimes it felt like he didn't really think of me as _his_ , because I wasn't like him. But he loved my mom. And he treated me well."

"Jensen," Jared murmurs, his voice pained.

"It's not a big deal. I mean, that's what it's like for most of us, right? A lot of witches don't mind sleeping with their familiars, but they don't want to have a kid with one because the kid would be a familiar. And it makes sense… if you had a kid, you'd want it to be like you. You'd want it to be human." 

"Don't do that. Don't justify that," Jared says, his voice strained, but his touch remains gentle. 

Jensen takes a deep, calming press, blinking until the film of tears vanishes. "If I didn't," he starts. "If I didn't, I'd feel really shitty about my childhood." 

Jared huffs, the sound sad, and kisses the top of Jensen's head, tangling their legs under the sheets.

"And I did have it better than others," Jensen adds. "He lived with us. He was committed to my mom and their relationship. And he didn't mistreat me; he loved me, too, in his own way. He was more of a mentor than a dad, but we had a good relationship. I didn't have an unhappy childhood. And my mom was fantastic."

"Well, I still think you deserved better," Jared says, and he sounds almost petulant. Jensen smiles, sliding his arm around Jared and rubbing the small of his back. 

"Thank you," he says. "So, now you know something about me." 

He feels Jared nod, and another kiss brushed over the top of his head. 

And that could be it. Jensen shared something about himself and they can move on now. Can talk about something else or just cuddle for a while or maybe start another round of sex. But Jensen feels a ball of nerves in his stomach, inching its way up his chest. He knows he's closed off around people and he's only known Jared for a few weeks. But there's a part of him, the one that is hopelessly falling in love with Jared, that wants Jared to know more, wants him to know all his deepest, darkest secrets. Because what he just told Jared is something everyone in town knows about him, and he wants Jared to _know_ him. 

He pulls back, until he can look at Jared again, and rolls his bottom lip between his teeth. "Jared?" "Hmm, yeah?" Jared smiles at him, strokes his hand down Jensen's back and up again. 

"Can I tell you something else?" he asks, licking his lips. 

Jared leans in, kissing Jensen shortly. "Of course. You can tell me anything." 

Jensen nods. "My dad… he wasn't a very strong witch. But my mom was really amazing. She was so smart. And she was really strong."

"Like her son," Jared says in a murmur, his smile softer.

Jensen's lips twitch up at the compliment, but he shrugs awkwardly. "Stronger. But… she taught me a lot," he says, and swallows and looks down. "She taught me how to transform only partially. It's not useful or anything, but she always said it was a fun trick. But my dad didn't like it; it made him uncomfortable, you know? It's one thing to be a fully transformed cat, and another to be a human with some cat traits. So I've never shown anyone."

He glances up at Jared then, and when he finds him looking a little impressed Jensen can't help but smile, squirming a little. "It's nothing special. But… it's something nobody knows. Just you now."

"I think that's plenty special, baby," Jared says. "That's _amazing_. Not a lot of familiars have that kind of control over transforming." 

Jensen cheeks flush warmly at the compliment, and he shrugs his shoulders, trying to downplay it. "Maybe one day I can show you," he says, like it's not a big deal. He's not ready yet, he knows. He barely feels comfortable with Jared in his cat form. But he wants to. Wants Jared to know him, not just tiny pieces of him, but he knows he's not there yet. But telling Jared, sharing something he's kept a secret from everyone for his entire life, is a first step.

"That's be amazing… _You're_ amazing," Jared adds in a voice that's quieter, deeper, and then he nudges his mouth against Jensen, brushing soft kisses against his lips that gradually grow deeper, longer.


	3. Chapter 3

The doorbell chimes and Jensen looks up from the book he's been browsing, leaning against the cash counter.

Jim Beaver comes in, cap pulled low into his face. He's got a thick, leather-bound book in his hand.

"Hi, Jim," Jensen says, and he gets a nod and a small, but genuine smile in return.

"Hi, Jim!" Danneel calls from across the store, where she's standing on a ladder, stocking the shelves.

"Afternoon," Jim says, and strolls up the counter. He puts the book down. "Just wanted to drop this off."

Jensen pulls it a little closer, skimming the title.

"It's for Jared. He was interested in it and I couldn't find it the other day," Jim says. "I'm going out of town for a few days, visiting my folks, and I figured I could drop it off with you instead of driving all the way to the cabin."

"Oh," Jensen says. "I'll pass it along to him."

Jim nods. "Thanks, kid," he says. "I gotta run. Tell Jared I'll be back in about a week and that I haven't reached my cousin about the books she got from our great aunt yet, but I'll call her again while I'm gone and see if he can drop by her place sometime."

"Okay," Jensen says. Jim gives him another smile and then raps his knuckles against the counter.

"I'll see you guys around next week," he says and then turns his head. "Goodbye, Danneel!"

"Bye, Jim! Safe trip!"

Jim nods.

Once he's left, the door falling shut behind him with another chime, Danneel steps down from the ladder and comes over to counter, joining Jensen behind it. She hops up onto it, glancing at the book and then at Jensen with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" Jensen asks. "It's just a book." 

Danneel hums. "Which Jim dropped off because you and Jared are spending a lot of time together," she says casually. "You two are getting pretty serious."

"No, we're not," Jensen says. "He's just here for a few weeks."

"What exactly is he looking for here anyway?" Danneel asks curiously, peering down at the book.

"Just researching," Jensen says, and it's not exactly a lie. It's what Jared is doing _now_ and his original reason isn't Jensen's story to tell.

"I can't imagine there's a lot here to find," Danneel muses. "I mean, why would you come here for that?"

Jensen shrugs. "He's interested in Jim's books."

"Still," Danneel insists. "If I were him, I'd hit up all the exciting places. He couldn't have picked a more boring town… though I guess he found something to keep him entertained, huh?"

"Shut up," Jensen mumbles. 

"You know," Danneel starts, her tone suddenly softer, and she touches Jensen's arm, "I know I nag you a lot and I tease, but when he leaves, I really hope you'll go with him. Even though I'd miss you terribly."

"Danni."

"Look, I know. You can't leave and you two only just met and blablabla," Danneel says, rolling her eyes. "I can tell you really like him. And you seem happy, Jen. So just… think about it, okay?"

"Even if I did, he'd get a say in it too," Jensen points out and shrugs. "And I know this place has its flaws, but it's home. There's a reason we're both still here."

"We're masochists," Danneel jokes. 

Jensen grins. "Exactly. Now—stop meddling in my love life and leave me alone. My boss doesn't pay me to hang around and chat."

Danneel jumps off the counter and knocks her shoulder against Jensen's arm. "She actually totally does," she says.

☽★☾

"Thank you," Jared murmurs when Jensen gives him the book that afternoon when he comes to pick Jensen up from the store. He leans in, brushes their lips together, and then surprises Jensen by going in for a second kiss. His arms come around Jensen's waist, pulling him in, and Jensen wraps his own around Jared's neck, and he gets up onto his tiptoes to lean into the kiss. It's the kind that has Jensen's toes curling, all slow and sweet and deep, Jared's tongue licking at his mouth lazily.

Jensen makes a small noise when they part, feeling a little dazed just from that. They're standing outside still, next to Jared's car parked at the curb. 

"We should probably leave before I do something really indecent out here," Jared says, reaching up and swiping his tongue over Jensen's spit-slick lower lip.

"You started it," Jensen reminds him, tongue sneaking out to lick at Jared's finger.

Jared makes an incoherent sound, his eyes fixed on Jensen's lips. "You're irresistible, so I'm blaming you."

Jensen laughs. "I didn't do anything."

"You don't need to," Jared says, his voice gravel-smooth. 

Jensen grins and lets his hands slide from Jared's neck down to his chest, fingers loosely in the fabric of his gray crew sweater. "Whoever claims that flattery will get you nowhere are liars," he says. "It's getting you anywhere."

"Oh?" Jared asks with a small smirk, quirking an eyebrow. "Let's get back to the cabin then."

☽★☾

It's dark when Jensen wakes up, the silvery light of the moon just barely making it in through the drawn curtains. 

Jensen knows Jared isn't in bed with him, can't feel his familiar presence nearby, but he sleepily reaches behind him and pats the empty spot anyway. Yawning, he fumbles for his phone on the nightstand and squints at the too bright screen as he presses the home screen button.

3:12.

He rolls out of the bed, taking the sheets with him to wrap himself up in them. He's a little sore, and he smiles to himself as he pads out of the bedroom. The cabin is completely dark, no lights turned on away, but Jensen feels the drift of cool air on what little of his skin is exposed and he heads for the backdoor. It's wide open and he can make out Jared's figure on the porch, leaning against the railing and looking at out the dark land behind the cabin.

He doesn't turn around, but he doesn't startle either when Jensen molds himself right to Jared's back, sliding his arms around Jared's waist, his hands clutching the bunched up corners of the sheets. He rests his cheek between Jared's shoulder blades and yawns again. Jared's skin is warm despite the cold night air and he's wearing nothing but underwear, the cotton soft against Jensen.

"Why are you up?" he mumbles.

Jared's straightens up and his hands come to rest on top of Jensen's. "Couldn't sleep," he says. "It's almost full moon." 

"Hmm, two more days," Jensen says in reply and turns his face, kisses the spot his cheek was just resting against. 

Jared rubs his thumb over Jensen's left wrist and then twists around in the circle of Jensen's arms. Jensen doesn't let go, just buries himself right up against Jared again once he's turned around, and Jared wraps him up in his arms. 

"You have any plans for that night yet?" he asks, kisses Jensen's temple when Jensen rests his head on his shoulder.

"Not yet," Jensen says with a smile. "You? I'm sure any of the covens would love to have you attend their circles that night."

"I thought maybe you and I could do something on our own. Just a simple circle, cast a few spells together," Jared says. He kisses Jensen's cheeks, his mouth skimming over his cheekbone. "But I understand if you want to attend one of the covens' circles, sweetheart." 

"No. Your plan sounds better," Jensen says, squirming to hitch the sheets higher up around himself as they've started slipping, curling his fingers more tightly into to them.

Jared plucks at the fabric, tucking it higher around Jensen's shoulders. "Let's go back to bed, huh?"

Jensen squints up at him in the darkness and smiles. "Okay. I'm sure I can think of something to help you go to sleep," he drawls.

"I thought I'd worn you out earlier." 

"That was three hours ago," Jensen says with a scoff and Jared laughs.

☽★☾

Jensen looks up from the book he's been reading when someone stops at the table he's sitting at. Genevieve is standing next to him, a steaming mug in her hand.

"Can I take my break with you?" she asks.

Jensen looks around the small coffee shop. It's Saturday and all of the tables are occupied, both by local witches and students. The place is usually pretty crowded on the weekends, _The Magic Bean_ one of the most popular hang-out spots among New Hope's Wiccan community.

"Sure," Jensen says. 

Genevieve smiles him and sits down across from him, still wearing her black apron with _The Magic Bean_ splashed across the chest and a pentagram above the shop's name. 

Jensen returns her smile. "Busy day, huh?"

"Yeah. The full moon tonight has everyone extra buzzed today," Genevieve says with a small eye roll. "I heard some of the college kids saying they have a big gathering planned somewhere in the woods. You have no idea how many of them have hit on me today and asked me if I wanted to come."

Jensen snorts. "They'll probably dance around a fire, burn some sage and think they're real witches."

"I know," Genevieve groans. "They can't seriously think I'd want to be around for that instead of going to a real coven's circle."

Jensen laughs. "Some of them might be fun after all the fake Wiccan bullshit is over though," he says, waggling an eyebrow.

Genevieve looks at him with exasperation. "Still wouldn't be worth it," she says. "Will I see you tonight?"

Genevieve, unlike Jensen, always attends the same coven's circles, but since it's the coven Danneel is a part of, Jensen tags along with her more often than not. 

Jensen shakes his head. "Not this time," he hedges. "I have plans with Jared."

Genevieve purses her lips, looking at him with dark, serious eyes, and then leans over the table. "Jensen, can I ask you something?" she asks.

Jensen shrugs. "Yeah, sure."

"You're not getting involved in anything… dark, right?" Genevieve asks quietly. "Please tell me you're not helping him with any spells you shouldn't be dabbling in."

"Why would you think that?" Jensen frowns, looking around to make sure nobody is listening to them. 

"I saw him in town the other day. He feels different. Stronger," Genevieve says, looking worried. 

Jensen sighs, his shoulders slumping. "Gen, no. That's just him, okay? He wasn't… he wasn't really up to par when he got here," he explains as best as he can. "Jared would never use any dark magic. I swear."

"Okay. If you're sure," Genevieve says. "I just want you to be safe. Us familiars got to look out for each other, right?"

"Yeah," Jensen says and smiles. "Sorry if I haven't been around much lately."

"It's okay. I get it," Genevieve says and her cheeks turn a little pink. "I know what it's like."

"Yeah?" Jensen asks, a little surprised. "I didn't know there was someone…"

"Well, maybe. I don't know. It's complicated," Genevieve replies with a small shrug. "We'll see."

"Geez. What else have I missed?"

Genevieve grins a little. "Hey, it's your own fault. If you hole up in a cabin with a hot guy, you end up being totally out of the loop," she says, and Jensen sticks his tongue out at her.

☽★☾

It's a cloudless night and the full moon is bright and beautiful. 

They both had a glass of red wine earlier—on an empty stomach, because they got distracted making out on the couch and didn't get around to making anything for dinner—and Jensen feels a slight buzz from his.

The circle Jared drew is big and they stand in the middle together, holding hands as Jared leads them through the invocation. He picked a spell that invokes peace and health and Jensen smiles as he chants the simple words with Jared, feeling the magic heavy in the air and deep low in his belly, warm and comforting.

"Jensen," Jared murmurs, when they finish chanting.

Jensen blinks at him, smiling, feeling absolutely loose-limbed. 

Jared draws him in closer, letting of his hands to wrap his arms around Jensen's hips instead, and he dips his head down and brushes their lips together.

"Sweetheart," he whispers, and Jensen feels Jared ruck up his robe, his hands settle high on the back of his thighs. Jensen's breath hitches and the warmth in his stomach gets hotter, a small wave arousal mingling with the buzz of the magic.

Jared covers his mouth with his once more, kisses him for real this time. All slow and deep, coaxing Jensen's lips apart and licking his way into Jensen's mouth, his tongue sliding slickly over his teeth, against his tongue. 

Jensen hums happily, pressing up close against Jared, and holding onto his shoulders, fingers twisting into the silky soft fabric of Jared's robe. 

Jared's hands slide higher, cupping Jensen's ass firmly, and then he slowly starts guiding them down towards the ground. Their mouths break apart and Jensen makes a small noise as he sinks down onto the ground, Jared following him down. He arranges Jensen under him, nudging his legs apart and settling between them. 

The grassy ground is cool, but soft under Jensen's, and he looks up at Jared with wide eyes, his heart thudding heavily in his chest.

"You wanna?" Jared asks. 

Jensen nods. "Yeah," he says 

Jensen's never partaken in sex as part of a ritual, though he's witnessed it. Sex has always been too intimate, too personal, to use it as a tool in magic, but this feels different. This is _Jared_ , and the thought of having sex with him in a circle under a full moon sends shivers through Jensen. 

"Sure?" Jared prods, and when he ducks down Jensen leans up, meeting his lips in a kiss.

"Please," he mumbles against Jared's mouth. Jared groans in reply and kisses him deeper, his fingers creeping under Jensen's robe, sliding up Jensen's thighs to his hips. 

He breaks the kiss, sitting back as he tugs at the waistband of Jensen's briefs. Jensen lifts his hips, feet planted on the ground, and lets Jared slide his underwear down his legs. His robe is rucked up far enough when his hips drop back down that part of his ass is exposed, lying on the grass, and Jensen's cock is already hard and flushed.

Jared strips out of his underwear as well and he pulls a small bottle of lube out of the pocket of his robe.

Jensen laughs, and realizes Jared made the circle so big on purpose. Big enough so they can lie down in it comfortably. 

"You planned this," he says.

Jared grins down at him. "Yeah," he admits. "Ever done this before with anyone, sweetheart?"

Jensen shakes his head. "You?"

"A couple of times," Jared says, and Jensen feels a flare of jealousy deep in his belly. Jared smiles at him, gently, as if he knows, and he leans down and kisses Jensen, curves his hand around Jensen's hips and moving it up, sliding the robe further up, as he licks into Jensen's mouth. 

Jensen feels Jared's weight settle on top of him, their cocks sliding together, and he moans when Jared starts rocking against him. The jealousy ebbs away, forgotten, as pleasure and excitement take over until he's squirming under Jared. Magic and need are burning in his veins, ramping up his arousal, and he already feels on edge by the time Jared picks up the lube again.

He works Jensen open with slick fingers, pressing deep into Jensen, and he keeps drawing Jensen into kisses, muffling the moans and gasps spilling from Jensen. 

Jensen is begging, broken pleas for "more," "oh god, Jared, please," and "want you inside of me" mumbles against Jared's hot, open mouth. 

Jared pulls his own robe up over his hips, slicking himself up, before he guides Jensen's legs up over his shoulders. He leans over Jensen, bending him nearly in half, and Jensen feels the wide, wet head of his dick nudge against his hole. Jared pushes forward, sinking slowly into Jensen, not stopping until his hips are pressed flush against Jensen. 

Jensen is grabbing Jared's upper arms so tightly he's probably leaving bruises, staring up at Jared, panting wetly. Even after several weeks, Jensen still isn't used to this—to the way it feels to have Jared buried deep inside of him, making him feel so full, stretched wide around his girth. To how connected he feels to Jared when they do this, how powerful Jared feels when they're joined like this. 

And it's so much more intense now, the buzz of magic even stronger this time. Jensen feels vulnerable, splayed out under the open sky, and yet he feels safer than he ever has. Feels like nothing could touch them right now. 

It's slow, Jared burying himself deep inside of Jensen with each roll of his hips, their hands touching, grabbing each other, the kisses they share wet and deep. 

They come almost at the same time and Jensen feels the spell snapping into place, the magic bursting through him at the same time as his orgasm, making him cry out with pleasure.

☽★☾

Jensen still feels completely fucked out a couple of hours later, the lazy sort of satisfaction that comes after particularly good sex. 

They've cleaned up and moved to the bed, and Jensen is sprawled out on Jared's chest, feeling drowsy but not yet sleepy. It takes him a while to realize that the shapes Jared is tracing onto his back, his fingertip brushing gently over his skin, aren't random, but that he's forming runes.

"Algiz," he mumbles when he recognizes the shape. _Protection and help._

Jared's finger stills and he hums, spreading his hand out to span Jensen's back just under his shoulder blades for a moment, before he starts tracing another rune onto Jensen's skin. "This one?"

He has to trace it twice before Jensen gets it, the touch almost too gentle, tickling and making it hard for Jensen not to squirm. "Sowelo," he says. _Healing, strength and success._

"This?" Jared asks, and Jensen can hear the smile in his voice. 

Jensen gets this one right away and he laughs a little. "Uruz," he answers. _Strength of will and to increase sexual potency_. "I'm not sure I need that."

"No," Jared agrees, and goes back to tracing the rune algiz onto Jensen's back, over and over. When he stops, Jensen feels like the outline of the rune has been burned into his skin, the lines Jared made on his skin tingling and warm.

☽★☾

"Why is the store still closed?" Jensen asks the next morning as he closes the door to _The Occult_ behind him.

"We're opening up later today," Danneel says, biting down on her lower lip and leaning on the counter with her elbows. "How as your night?" 

"Good," Jensen says, feeling his stomach flutter just thinking about it. "Yours?"

Danneel groans. "Different than I thought it would be."

Jensen leans against the counter opposite counter, cocking his hip against it. "What's going on? Is everything okay?"

"I don't know," Danneel admits. "I went home with Jeff and Gen."

"Went home as in…"

"Yeah," Danneel says, groaning again. 

"And I thought I had an exciting night," Jensen says dryly and then laughs when Danneel glares at him.

"I'm just so confused," Danneel says. "This thing between Jeff and I has been brewing for a while. I always figured we'd eventually get together. But Gen… Gen is great. I adore Gen. I was so focused on Jeff that I didn't realize that maybe there was something there with Gen."

"So you like both of them," Jensen states, shrugging.

"Yeah. But what do I do now?" Danneel asks. "Fuck, I can't choose between them. And what if they want to be together and not with me?"

"Danni, you went home together. All three of you," Jensen points out. "Maybe none of you have to choose." 

Danneel looks at him, her brows furrowed and shoulders tense. "You think so?"

"I don't know," Jensen admits. "You need to talk to them, work this out."

Danneel's shoulders slump. "I guess."

"Danni," Jensen presses. "Now. You'll just fret over this and make yourself go crazy until you've talked to them, so go. I'll handle the store."

"But—"

"No buts," Jensen says and makes a shooing motion. "Go."

Danneel looks like she wants to argue, but then she nods, and Jensen reaches over the counter, patting her arm encouragingly. 

He turns the sign to "open" once Danneel has left and, since there aren't any customers yet, he picks a book from the shelves to read.

☽★☾

It's a slow morning, but Jensen doesn't mind. He makes his way through a good portion of the book he picked, only having to stop every once in a while to ring someone up. 

He's engrossed in a chapter of witchcraft in the middle ages in Europe when the door chimes. He looks up briefly, nods at Richard who steps into the store and is about to go back to reading.

"Jensen! Just who I came hoping to find," Richard says.

"You did?" 

Richard nods and comes up to the counter, wringing his hands together. "I need your help, man."

"With what?" Jensen asks, pushing the book to the side a little.

"I think I'm cursed," Richard says gravely. "We did a truth revealing spell last night at our circle and some things came to light and I think someone cursed me."

Jensen bites back a snort and schools his expression to stay serious, nodding to show Richard he's listening. It's not the first time Richard has come up with some obscure theory. It's not even the first time Jensen has heard him claim someone must have hexed him.

"I have a spell that should fix it," Richard continues. "But it's complicated. And I have to make sure it works, you know? So I was wondering if you might help me out, work the spell with me?"

Jensen forces a smile onto his face. "Yeah, of course," he says, because Richard might be a bit kooky, but Jensen likes him, maybe even considers him a friend. He'd much rather be spending every moment he isn't helping out at the store with Jared right now, but he can't say no.

"Thank you," Richard says, smiling widely before shifting over to his other feet. "About the payment…" 

"Don't worry about it," Jensen says, knowing Richard tends to be running low on cash before the month is even halfway over, spending his money on weird magical artifacts he buys online that are, more likely than not, complete hoaxes.

"You're the best," Richard says. "What time works for you?"

"Tomorrow afternoon? I can drop by your place after my shift here," Jensen suggests, and hopes it won't take long so he can meet up with Jared for dinner and go back to the cabin.

☽★☾

"So, you're going to help this guy cast a counterspell even though you think it's bullshit?" Jared asks, and there's an edge of frustration in his voice that catches Jensen's attention.

He stops fiddling with the station and sits back in the passenger seat. "If it makes him feel better," he says, shrugging.

"Don't you think it's a waste of your energy?" Jared asks a bit tersely.

Jensen frowns at him. "It's a couple of hours of my day, tops. We do this and he can stop worrying."

"You should at least be getting paid for this."

"He's a friend," Jensen replies, sighing and rubbing a hand over his face. He told Jared about his plans with Richard over breakfast earlier and he could tell Jared didn't like it. It probably _is_ a waste of time since Richard most likely isn't really cursed and is just being paranoid as always, but a counterspell will ease his worries and Jensen doesn't know what the big deal is. He isn't in the mood to argue with Jared, especially since it's too freaking early. They stayed up pretty late the previous night and Jensen had planned to sleep in, but he'd gotten a text from Danneel asking him if he could open the store since she'd night at Jeff's along with Gen and things got late. Jensen didn't have the heart to tell her know, so he forced himself to get up and badgered Jared into driving him into town.

He now wishes he'd just called himself a cab, no matter how expensive it would have ended up being. 

Jared's been in a mood all day, and it's clear that, unlike Jensen, he has no problem starting an argument over this.

"Do we have to keep talking about this?" Jensen asks plainly, and he turns to look at Jared just in time to see him grind his teeth together.

"Well, sorry I'm voicing my opinion."

"I get it. You think it's stupid. You think I shouldn't bother," Jensen snaps moodily. "It's my decision what I do with my free time, not yours."

"Right," Jared replies curtly.

"You know what," Jensen says, "I can walk the rest of the way."

"Jensen."

"Please stop the car, Jared," Jensen demands, and Jared wordlessly obeys. They don't say another word as Jensen grabs his backpack from between his feet and gets out. 

He slams the door shut behind himself, and wonders what the hell just happened to them.

☽★☾

The day drags on forever and it's a pretty miserable one. Jensen keeps glancing at his phone, hoping for a text from Jared, but there's nothing there and he doesn't want to be the first one to reach out either. 

Danneel comes in around noon and she looks so happy she's almost glowing, so Jensen pretends everything is fine and smiles and nods as she tells him all about how Gen and Jeff and she talked yesterday and how they're going to give things a shot, all three of them, and how excited she is.

Jensen feels drained before he even gets to Richard's after his shift, and the last thing he feels like doing is casting a spell with someone. He hasn't done that with anyone but Jared in the past few weeks and it feels wrong, everything inside of him balking at the thought of working with another witch.

Jensen grits his teeth and goes through the motion as he works with Richard. And Richard might be paranoid and the curse most likely non-existent, but the counterspell is still real and takes up enough energy that Jensen feels exhausted by the time they wrap up.

He brushes of Richard's gratitude and his offer to buy dinner. He just wants to crawl into bed and sleep and forget all about how much this day sucked. He feels even worse though when he leaves Richard's house and realizes that, for the first time in weeks, he's heading back to his place for the night instead of going back to the cabin with Jared.

And who knows how many more nights Jared will even be in town. He's been trying not to think about it, trying not to do the math on how many more days Jared is renting the cabin, but he knows it might only be a matter of days now until Jared packs his things and goes home. 

The thought makes Jensen's chest ache.

He keeps his head down as he walks back to his place. A few people call out greetings as he passes them and Jensen returns them, but he doesn't stop to talk anyone.

It's only when he gets close to his apartment building that he looks up and he falters when he sees the familiar figure sitting on the steps outside the front door, long legs stretched out. Jared's expression is somber, unsure, and he gives Jensen a weak smile as he gets closer.

"Hey, you," he says.

"Hi," Jensen replies, jamming his hands into the pockets of his jeans. He stops a couple of feet away from Jared, not sure what to do or say.

Jared picks up a paper bag and a small bottle of juice. "I brought you cookies and something to drink," he says. "I figured you might need to refuel after helping whatshisname cast a spell."

"Richard."

"Right. Richard," Jared says with a small grimace.

"Jared—"

"I know. I know. Can we go inside and talk?" Jared interjects. "I want to apologize for this morning."

"Okay," Jensen agrees. He doesn't want to hold a grudge, knows an apology is all he needs from Jared, because the last thing he wants is for them to argue. He wants to put this behind them, so they can go back to how things were before this morning.

Jared looks relieved and he gets up, giving Jensen a small smile.

☽★☾

It's the first time Jared has been inside Jensen's apartment and Jensen feels a little nervous as Jared looks around.

"It's nice," Jared says, after following Jensen into his kitchen and sits down at counter while Jensen goes to grab a glass for the juice and pouring a glass of water for Jared without asking. He puts both down on the counter and stands next to Jared.

"Thanks," he mumbles, feeling a little awkward, unsure where to start because he doesn't know where they even went wrong this morning.

Jared pushes the paper bag and juice towards him. "Eat and drink, Jen. You look exhausted and this will help."

"Thank you," Jensen says with a small smile. He peers into the paper bag and pulls out one of the chocolate cookies inside, taking a bite. He could tell from the bag that they're from _The Magic Bean_ and Jensen isn't sure if he ever mentioned that their chocolate cookies are his favorite or if it was just a lucky guess.

"Rough day, huh?" Jared asks.

"It wasn't the best," Jensen agrees, opening the juice bottle and taking a sip.

"Yeah, mine wasn't either," Jared admits. "I'm sorry." 

Jensen nods and finishes the last bit of the cookie. He wants to tell Jared he's forgiven and they can forget about the whole thing, but something inside of him isn't ready to move on that quickly. So he sits back and waits for Jared to continue.

Jared sighs. "I was jealous."

Jensen huffs. "Of what? Richard?" he asks incredulously. "The whole paranoia thing aside, he's not even close to my type."

"It's not just that," Jared says. "I was jealous that you were working with another witch."

"Jared," Jensen starts, not sure what to say. He wants to hate it, wants to tell Jared that he'll work with anyone he wants to because that's his choice to make. But he hadn't wanted to. It hadn't felt right to cast a spell with anyone but Jared.

"I know I have no right to feel that way. I have no claim on you," Jared continues. "But I kept thinking about how this is your life—this is what you do and what you'll continue to do once I'm gone. And it drives me fucking crazy. That others will have this, will get to do this with you, and I won't."

Jensen swallows. "Then stay," he says quietly, before he can even think about those words. Before he can think about what he's asking and realize he's setting himself up for heart-break. 

Jared looks at him, eyes a little wide.

"Sorry. I know you can't. Or won't. I shouldn't have—" Jensen rushes out, stopping only when Jared catches on of his hands in his and Jensen realizes he's been waving it around as he talked. 

"I asked Jim if he'd be willing to sell the cabin today," he says, and Jensen blinks at him.

"What?"

Jared gives him a small, hopeful smile. "If you really want me to stay…"

"Yes," Jensen says, nodding. "But—what about Boston? Your friends and family? Your coven?"

"I can visit them. I'm gonna have to travel for work from time to time anyway," Jared replies and squeezes Jensen's hand. "It doesn't matter where I'm based. And I can join a coven here."

"You're gonna uproot your entire life. Just like that."

Jared smiles and gives a little shrug. "This is where I want to be," he says and angles his way further sideways on the stool, spreading his legs open into a v. His hand lets go of Jensen's and he grabs Jensen by the hips instead. He doesn't pull him in, though, so Jensen takes a step forward, moving to stand between Jared's legs.

His lips are twitching up into a smile, and he tries to fight it at first, still in disbelief, but he can't fight it for long.

"Come here," Jared says, tugging Jensen in. With Jared sitting down Jensen is taller for once and he has to lean down, Jared angling his head up to meet Jensen's still upturned lips with his. He kisses the smile off Jensen's mouth, kisses him until Jensen is moaning softly into it and feels heat settle low in his belly.

The kiss breaks when Jared stands up, crowding up against Jensen, and Jensen pushes himself up, wrapping his arms around Jared's neck and chasing Jared's lips with his until they're kissing again. His mouth parts under Jared's, and Jared squeezes his hips as he slides his tongue against Jensen's. His hands slide back, under Jensen's ass, cupping him, and then he lifts. Jensen makes a surprised noise into Jared's mouth, but he brings his legs up around Jared's waist.

"Where's your bedroom, baby?" Jared murmurs.

"Gonna carry me there?" Jensen asks teasingly, a little breathless. "Go all caveman on me?"

Jared smirks. "Hmm," he hums in reply, and Jensen's stomach does a little flip. 

"Down the hall on the right," he says.

☽★☾

Jensen brushes his lips over Jared's belly, feeling the muscles quiver under his touch. He hums and slowly moves lower. Jared's hard cock, confined in his boxer-briefs, nudges against Jensen's chin as he presses a series of small kisses to the soft skin over the waistband of his underwear.

"Fuck, baby. Give me your mouth," Jared pants, his fingers twisting in the short hair at the back of Jensen's head.

Jensen smiles, nuzzling Jared's belly, but then he complies and moves a few inches lower. He kisses the outline of Jared's dick, drawing small needy noises from Jared, and when he finds the head of Jared's cock he opens his mouth and suckles on it, until the fabric is soaked with his spit and Jared's precome. 

"Jensen," Jared grunts when Jensen withdraws.

He wants to tease Jared for how impatient he's being, but he's not faring a lot better. After Jared carried him into his bedroom and dropped him onto the bed, crawling onto it with him, they'd made out and rubbed against each other until they were both blindingly hard and panting. Jensen is aching with arousal and there are so many things he wants, so many things he's ready to bed Jared for, but right now, more than anything, he wants to get his mouth on Jared.

He hooks his fingers under the waistband of Jared's underwear and Jared lifts his hips to let Jensen pull them off. He tosses them away blindly, eyes fixed on Jared's naked body splayed out on the midnight-blue sheets of his bed. His cock is flushed, the tip red, laying against his belly, his balls full and heavy. 

Jensen licks his lips and runs his hands up Jared's thighs to his hips. He inches one down again, cups Jared's balls in his hand and then wraps his fingers around the base of Jared's cock. Jared makes a strained noise and pushes his hips up, and Jensen gives him a couple of slow strokes.

"Tease," Jared mutters, his voice strained. 

Jensen licks his lips again, gets them wet, and then leans down. He kisses the tip of Jared's cock and then opens his mouth, licking and sucking at the head. Jared makes a broken sound, like he's trying not to cry out, and Jensen lowers his head, lets Jared slide in a couple more inches before pulling back up, leaving just the tip in his mouth, resting on his tongue. 

"Fuck yes, baby. Please," Jared grunts. His hips twitch under Jensen's palm and Jensen knows he's trying not to fuck up into Jensen's mouth. Jensen pulls off him with a wet pop.

"Jensen," Jared groans.

"Yeah. Just a second," Jensen murmurs, and before he can second-guess himself, can come up with all the reasons why this might not be a good idea, he shifts partially into his cat form. He's done this often enough in front of a mirror to know what he looks like, his pupils becoming slits, the top of his ears pointy and tufty, his canines sharper. He runs his tongue over lips, feeling how rough it has become, and he leans down, nosing at the base of Jared's cock before licking a long stripe up.

"Oh fuck," Jared cries out, arching off the mattress.

Jensen lifts his head, blinking up at Jared. "That okay?" he asks quietly.

Jared looks down at him, his cheeks flushed and eyes wide and dark. He touches Jensen's cheek. "Yeah," he rasps, and Jensen smiles, showing his teeth.

He makes sure they're covered, the sharp tips digging into his flesh, before he takes Jared into his mouth again, letting him drag over his tongue as he sucks him down.

Jared moans loudly, one hand falling heavily onto Jensen's nape, the other on his shoulder. He doesn't push Jensen down, and Jensen takes his time to suck him slowly, enjoy the weight and size of him in his mouth, purring happily to let Jared feel the sound vibrate against his cock.

"Baby. Jen, stop or I'm gonna come," Jared gasps. 

Jensen stops purring and he bobs his head up and down once, twice more before he pulls off Jared again. He licks over the tip, moaning softly at the taste of Jared's precome, and then withdraws completely. He pushes himself up onto his hands and then crawls up Jared's body, Jared's hands tugging him up impatiently, pulling him into a kiss. 

He flips them over, rolling on top of Jensen, and Jensen groans when he pulls back.

"Let me look at you," Jared says, and Jensen gives a small nod. He suppresses the urge to shift back or hide parts of himself from Jared, squirming a little at the way Jared looks down at him, arousal written all over his face.

"You're so beautiful," Jared breathes and drags his thumb over Jensen's lower lip, tugging at the flesh. Jensen parts his mouth, moaning softly, and Jared pushes his thumb up, rubbing over his canines. Jensen takes Jared's thumb into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it before sucking on it, and Jared groans.

"Fuck, baby. I wanna fuck you so bad."

"Please," Jensen mumbles around his thumb and pushes his hips up, rubbing himself against Jared.

Jared pulls his thumb out and cups Jensen's cheek, closing the short distance between them to press a kiss to his mouth.

"You got some lube?"

"Nightstand," Jensen says, and Jared pushes himself up onto his knees, scooting closer to the edge of the bed to reach for the drawer. Jensen uses advantage of the lack of Jared's weight on top of him and strips out of his underwear before he turns over onto his stomach and pushes himself up onto his knees and elbows.

"Fuck," he hears Jared mutter, and his cheeks heat up. They've done this before, of course they have, but it feels different now that Jensen is partially transformed. And he can't even deny that part of the reason he wants to be fucked like this are pure animal instincts; he feels the need for it low in his belly, for Jared to take him like this, claim him like this.

Jared seems to be on board with this, though, and he doesn't comment on it. He nudges Jensen's legs a little wider apart and kneels between them and a warm, big hand palm Jensen's left cheek, squeezing it.

"So pretty for me, baby," he says, and Jensen hears the snick of the lube being uncapped. Jared trickles some down between his cheeks and Jensen hisses at the sudden cold wetness.

"Sorry," Jared says, not sounding apologetic at all.

"Asshole," Jensen mumbles good-naturedly, but his voice breaks around a moan when Jared slides fingers between his cheeks and brushes them over his hole. He rubs at Jensen's entrance, getting it all slick with lube and sending little bursts of pleasure up Jensen's spine, before he sinks one finger into him.

His other hand remains curved around Jensen's hip, thumb pressing into the flesh of Jensen's cheek, as he works Jensen open. Jensen is trembling, eyes wet with tears at how good it feels and yet not nearly enough, by the time Jared replaces his fingers with his dick. He curls his fingers into his pillow, clawing at the fabric, as Jared presses in.

There wasn't enough prep for it not to burn a little, and the feeling of being split open around Jared's cock makes Jensen moan. He arches his back, pushing back onto Jared and forcing him in deeper, impaling himself on his cock in one push.

"Jensen," Jared gasps, and Jensen _mewls_ in reply. It feels so good, being stretched so wide and filled so deep, having every part of his world narrow down to the feeling of Jared buried inside of him. It's almost too much already and Jensen bites his lower lip hard enough to hurt, trying to calm his breathing, to relax and come down from the edge of his orgasm.

"Baby. Jensen. Are you okay?" Jared murmurs, and when Jensen makes a jumbled noise in reply. He drops down onto his elbows, pushing his ass further up, and moans when he feels Jared shift inside of him. 

Jared grips him with both hands then and starts moving, pulling Jensen back onto his cock as he thrusts in. The first few thrusts are slow, careful, but then they get faster, deeper, his pumping as he fucks into Jensen. The feeling of Jared thick and big inside of him, the way he drags against Jensen's prostate as he fucks him hard and good, has Jensen's head spinning and before long he comes with a cry, completely untouched.

He's trembling, pleasure coursing through him, and all he wants to do is collapse onto the mattress, but he's manhandled up instead, pulled back so he ends up sprawled on Jared's lap, legs splayed open around Jared's. It forces Jared's cock impossibly deep into him, and he grabs Jared's arms for support.

"Mine," Jared murmurs, nuzzling his neck and then biting at the same spot as he ruts up into Jensen. "My familiar." 

Jensen whimpers, his mouth parted around harsh moans, and he feels more than hears the rumbled groan Jared makes against his neck as he comes deep inside of him.

☽★☾

Jensen nuzzles into Jared's neck, and Jared hums, trailing his hand slowly down Jensen's back. 

"Good?" Jared asks, and Jensen wants to laugh, because he's never come so close to passing out from sex.

He purrs against Jared's skin in reply, twisting their legs even more together under the sheets Jared has pulled over them. He opens his mouth, drags to very tips of his canines over Jared's skin just above his pulse point and smiles when Jared lets out a small gasp.

"Say it again," he mumbles.

"Say what?"

Jensen nips at his skin. "What you said earlier."

There's a moment of silence and then Jared tightens his arm around him. "My familiar," he says quietly, and Jensen lets out a happy purr.

"My witch," he replies and smiles. He's taken part in a lot of rituals, has cast a lot of spells, but no moment in his life has ever felt this magical.


End file.
